


For the First Time In Forever

by Orchibi



Category: GOT7
Genre: (spoiler) olympic medalist jackson, AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, drunk jinyoung, lots of disney mentions, salesman jinyoung, waiter jackson, worst mom ever jaebum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchibi/pseuds/Orchibi
Summary: Jinyoung trusts Jaebum's restaurants' recommendations in Japan and gets more than just food.





	1. Japan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninisteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninisteps/gifts).



> this was supposed to be a short, fluffy story inspired by my trip to Japan (and my undying love for Ichiran). this has become a monster with too much plot.  
> no one is surprised.
> 
> dedicated to my Nini because without her I wouldn't even know about got7, let alone this couple.
> 
>  
> 
> also! this chapter is happening in Japan (obviously) so whenever a conversation is not in Japanese it is italicized.  
> (and I'm really sorry but I really didn't want to bother with all the chan-kun-san etc because I'm really bad at this so you can imagine them if you want)

Jinyoung usually trusts Jaebum's restaurant recommendations. The older is kind of a foodie, and more often than not it leads to great food.

But, as he walks down the stairs to his last recommendation in Japan- Ichiran Ramen, Jinyoung is starting to have doubts.

He smiles at the two hostesses at the entrance who gesture to one of the machines. It's not the first time he orders food from a vending machine, and he does so quickly and easily- but the confusing silence is unsettling.

He takes his cards and enters one of the rooms only to stop in confusion. Every customer sits in his own 'booth', eating happily- with no social contact. What the hell.

He picks one of the empty booths, still confused as he looks around it. He's got a sheet with a few options to choose how he wants his ramen to be, which is not that special- but the rest is. He's got a personal water faucet, behind him in the wall is a tissue dispenser, and before him is, well, a half closed window where he can see only the waiters abdominals.

He frowns and fills out his order form. Why would Jaebum recommend a place like this? The food better be amazing, he thinks as he presses the buzzer.

It's less than ten seconds later that someone steps in front of him. "Sorry for the wait" says a deep, deep voice with a slight accent, making Jinyoung eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, before he takes the order sheet and repeats Jinyoung's order.

"Uh, yeah" Jinyoung confirms, pressing forward his tickets from the vending machine.

Soft hands brush over his and, oh. The waiter has nice hands and a nice voice. He pulls back his hands, placing them at his lap. Suddenly he's a bit relieved by the privacy.

"Your order will be right up" the waiter says before placing a new sheet, extra orders, on the table and disappears just as quickly as he appeared.

Jinyoung is thankful for the unlimited supply of water.

It really doesn't take long before a bowl is placed on his table by those soft, nice hands and a deep voice is wishing him to enjoy his food before suddenly the little window he has is shut down completely, leaving Jinyoung without any connection to the waiter.

He frowns at the ramen, wondering again what made Jaebum recommend this. He lets out a sigh before picking up his chopsticks.

He really isn't disappointed, at the end.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung visits Japan, specifically Tokyo, quite often because of his job and so he's not really too uptight about getting to eat everything that is popular right now and would just settle for whatever is around his current hotel.

At least, that's what he tells himself as he finds himself at Ichiran Ramen again the next day.

One of the hostesses recognizes him, offering a nice smile which he returns easily as he goes to the machine.

He doesn't even bother with a new combination- last time was great and he's happy with it. He even successfully picks the same booth he was in yesterday, peeking from the window and trying to see if the nice-voice-nice-hands waiter is there. Not that he will recognize him even if he is. 

Unfortunately for him, when he clicks the buzzer another person takes his order. Light voice, no accent, and Jinyoung frowns. Maybe the waiter from yesterday doesn't work this shift, he guesses.

But then there's a loud crashing sound, followed by a deep "Christ, Takuya! Are you okay?" and Jinyoung immediately perks up, tilting his head to try and see what happened.

"Sorry, sorry" says his current waiter, Takuya- he assumes- "let me go get something-- don't pick it up bare handed, Jackson! You'll cut yourself!"

And suddenly there's a flash of light brown hair as someone crouches before him to pick up something he can't see, "it's fine, I'm only picking up the large parts" he says, and Jinyoung stares in awe because apparently life is not fair, and nice-voice-nice-hands also has the nicest face and the softest looking brown hair framing it, and, really, what the hell.

He lets out an helpless groan, which makes the all-kill waiter look at him and Jinyoung can just die right there, right now.

"Sorry for the hold up!" the waiter, probably Jackson, tells him with the most sincere look on his face and all Jinyoung can do is nod, because Jackson's accent just slipped and how is it possible for him to become even hotter at a situation like this?

The next few moments pass in a breeze, and next thing he knows there's a bowl of steaming ramen in front of him and the window is closed yet again- but he can still hear the two of them as they clean up whatever mess is left.

They quiet down after a while and not too long after Jinyoung leaves, his bowl empty and stomach full. He's looking back at the hostesses as he walks up the stairs, thanking them once again- when he bumps into someone and almost falls all the way down.

Almost, because before he even realizes what have happened a hand catches his arm and stills him in place. "Are you okay?" the deep, accented voice snaps him out of his shock and he lifts his head to stare directly at the all-kill waiter. Oh.

"I- uh- yes" he somehow manages to answer, moving to bow as far as he can with the other still holding him. "Sorry, I wasn't looking"

"It's all good" he nods, releasing him and Jinyoung is both thankful and sad at the same time. "Be careful, yeah? We don't want to lose a customer" he smiles and Jinyoung really wishes he was still holding him because suddenly his knees are weak and breathing becomes hard. Of course he has dimples, life is so unfair.

He nods back after what feels like too long and quickly rushes around the other, trying not to look so much like he's escaping.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

It's only when Jinyoung reaches the hotel and goes to take out his room key when he realizes his wallet is missing. He groans and covers his face with one hand before turning around.

He's halfway to Ichiran when he starts losing hope. He isn't sure where he dropped it and he probably should just go to the police and cancel his credit cards, but he really doesn't want to deal with all these bureaucratic stuff.

He pulls out his phone to search where the police station is, hoping it's a walking distance because he can't afford anything right now, when someone stops in front of him. He looks up in confusion which only grows when he realizes it's the waiter.

"Hey" he smiles and Jinyoung probably still looks confused, because he immediately adds, "you dropped this at the restaurant" and holds up his wallet.

"Oh, God," Jinyoung is so relieved that his brain to mouth filter dies as he reaches to take the wallet from the other, "you're an absolute life saver, a God sent angel, really"

It makes him laugh, a surprising high pitched laugh, and only then does Jinyoung realize what he said. He can feel his face heat up. "I was about to go to your hotel to drop it off, good thing I found you on the way"

"To my hotel?" his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Uh, yeah. The key card is in there... We didn't mean to pry, we just wanted to find you" he scratches the back of his nape. "Sorry"

"No, it's fine" he waves his hands quickly, "I thought I dropped it on my way, this is literally the best case scenario" he lets out a relieved laugh.

The waiter drops his hand back to his side and smiles again, and maybe this time Jinyoung stares just a little longer at his dimples.

Which is probably why he asks, "can I buy you a drink? To repay you for the trouble"

The waiter looks surprised, but he still agrees easily.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Their ideas of buying a drink couldn't be more different, Jinyoung comes to realize, as the waiter leads him to a vending machine close by.

"I should probably get back to the restaurant," he says, as if feeling Jinyoung's confusion, "but I could really go for some hot tea"

Jinyoung nods, taking out some coins from his wallet and feeding them to the machine. "Are you sure it's enough? You really saved me"

The waiter nods, reaching to take the can out. "It's nothing much, your hotel is close"

"Yeah, but you left in the middle of your shift" he frowns.

"It's my break, actually" he explains, scratching the back of his head.

"You're wasting your break on me? Now it's definitely worse" he groans.

The waiter laughs, the same high pitched laugh from before and Jinyoung stares in awe. "You got me tea" he shrugs, as if this isn't the reason this whole conversation started. "Where are you from?" he switches the topic.

Jinyoung just sighs and lets him. "Korea" he smiles, "and you?" he tilts his head, and when the waiter gives him a surprised look he adds, "you have an accent" and he laughs again.

"I'm from Hong Kong" he smiles, too, and this time Jinyoung likes to think he doesn't stare at his dimples too much. "I'm Jackson Wang, by the way"

Jinyoung praises himself for not blurting out a 'yeah, I figured' and instead introducing himself, too. "Jinyoung Park"

"What brings you to Tokyo?" Jackson keeps up the small talk as he drinks.

"Work" he shrugs, "we have a client here, so I'm here quite often." it comes out way more pompous than he means and Jackson looks impressed, but Jinyoung feels kind of embarrassed.

"You must be important if they keep sending you" he praises.

Jinyoung blushes and tries to laugh it off. "I'm just good at Japanese" he says, busying himself with picking a drink from the vending machine.

"You are" Jackson agrees easily, "and you don't have an accent, either. Sana thought you were local, we were surprised to find an hotel card"

"Sana?" he frowns, moving to look at the waiter after picking up his own drink. He didn't really have any interaction with anyone at the restaurant, it was part of its concept.

"One of the hostesses" he answers easily, "she said you came yesterday, too"

"Ah, yes" and he's back to blushing, "the food is good and like you said, it's close to my hotel..."

Jackson laughs again and Jinyoung relaxes. "Thanks" he nods, "everyone works hard there. Speaking of which, I should probably get going" he finishes his can before throwing it in the trash next to the vending machine. "Thanks for the drink, Jinyoung. I'll see you soon, yeah?" he smiles, even more blinding than before, and Jinyoung can only nod back as he bows slightly and retreats in the restaurant’s direction.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung texts Jaebum the moment he reaches his room, trying to keep his mind off of Jackson.

But his best friend is no help as he proceeds to ask him about Ichiran after just a couple of texts.

' _It was good_ ' Jinyoung texts back, not elaborating.

' _Told you_ ' says Jaebum's next text followed by another recommendation of a new cat cafe.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes but lets Jaebum talk to him about cats until he gets too tired to think.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

He goes to the cat cafe the next day, mostly because he promised Jaebum pictures of the cats but also because he thinks going to Ichiran again will probably be ridiculous at this point.

The cat cafe, too, isn't too far from the hotel and Jinyoung starts to wonder how much spare time did Jaebum have to look for places for Jinyoung to visit.

' _I'm here_ ' he texts Jaebum a picture of the cafe's sign, a coffee mug with a cat sitting in it.

He pockets the phone before entering, not wanting to seem impolite as he smiles at the hostess who quickly sits him. The menu is decorated with cat paws everywhere, and each option in it is a pun about cats. It's all very cheesy and stupid, but Jinyoung still smiles and texts the best names to Jaebum because he's a good friend.

He raises his head to find a waiter, and abruptly drops the menu when his eyes catch yet another too-handsome-to-be-a-waiter waiter, blond hair and sharp face coupled with wide shoulders, arm muscles showing off as he holds up a large, chubby cat. At this point he isn't sure if Japan just passed a new law about how hot waiters should be, or if Jaebum found a site that ranks restaurants based on how hot the waiters are- but he doesn't get to think about it too much as the waiter realizes he's staring and starts making his way over.

"Hello, can I take your order?" the waiter asks, voice laced with an accent and Jinyoung has to keep himself from groaning as he tries to get himself together, pointing out his order in the menu. He doesn't trust his voice right now, not with the ridiculous names that the waiter says so easily.

He is about to text Jaebum again, accuse him of abusing his not-so-discreet type in guys, when a cat brushes against him and he melts immediately as it places his paw at his calf.

Okay, maybe Jaebum just wanted him to eat well and unwind with some cuddly cats, he decides as he reaches to pet the cat only to have it jump on his lap.

Jinyoung is absolutely smitten by the time the waiter comes back. "Oh! Daiki likes you!" he sounds genuinely surprised as he places Jinyoung's order on the table, crouching next to them to scratch behind the cat's ear. "He doesn't like people, usually"

"I'm good with cats," Jinyoung smiles sheepishly, "my best friend has three, and they all seem to have a liking towards me..." he trails off when he catches the waiter's eyes, blushing lightly.

"That's good," the waiter smiles as he rises up, "just don't let him near your food, that's not allowed," he waits for Jinyoung to nod before turning away with a light "enjoy your meal"

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Daiki ends up sleeping on him before he even gets halfway through his food, and he sits there twenty more minutes before a waitress comes to his rescue, easily picking the cat up without waking it up.

Jinyoung thanks her before going to pay quickly. He's almost too sad to leave the place, doesn't want to admit it but it made him miss Jaebum and his cats even though he saw them last weekend.

He's in the middle of texting Jaebum, telling him just that, when he bumps into someone. He tightens his hold on his phone as he looks up from it, blinking a few times because there is absolutely no way this is happening.

"You okay?" the deep voice snaps him out of his shock because, yes, this is happening, he just bumped into Jackson again. He nods weakly, and Jackson smiles that stupidly handsome smile of his, dimples and all, and says, "you should be more careful, don't want you to drop your belongings again"

Jinyoung nods again, biting his lips. "Sorry, again" he takes a step back when he realizes just how close they are standing. "I should start looking where I am going" he tries to laugh.

"Or you can keep bumping into me" Jackson shrugs and Jinyoung tries not to read too much into it.

"Uhm-" is his intelligent response, but thankfully Jackson's attention is lost to something behind him.

" _Mark ge!_ " Jackson calls in thick accent and Jinyoung flinches as he waves his hand enthusiastically.

He looks around just in time to see the waiter from the cat cafe stopping behind him, looking at him as surprised as he was when Daiki chose Jinyoung as his bed. The waiter moves so he could look at Jackson instead, talking to him in a language Jinyoung doesn't understand (but he thinks it might be Mandarin).

They talk back and forth around Jinyoung for a few minutes before his confusion grows too big to just stand there. "Uhm" he reuses his intelligent response from before, and it's enough to remind them he is there.

"This is Mark Tuan" Jackson introduces the other waiter who now looks indifferent about Jinyoung while Jackson himself seems a bit flustered. "He's my roommate"

It takes Jinyoung a moment to process it, and he nods before turning around to Mark. "I'm Jinyoung Park" he introduces himself just like he did with Jackson the day before.

He can't decipher the look that Mark gives him, and a moment later they're back to speaking Mandarin over him. Jinyoung frowns and looks back to Jackson.

Jackson gives him an apologetic look in return. "We've got to go," he explains, "see you around, yeah?" he smiles and Jinyoung barely gets to nod before the two of them disappear.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung is thankful when after a quite successful meeting Taecyeon offers they go to a close izakaya. After the last few nights of eating alone, he could really go for some drinks and food with good company.

Taecyeon, bless his soul, picks an izakaya close enough to Jinyoung's hotel so he won't have to find his way there drunk.

Which means Jinyoung doesn't hold back on the cheap beer, chugging down whatever comes around their table.

Taecyeon makes fun of how he keeps mixing Korean and Japanese after the fifth drink, so he just goes full on Korean and watches the older try to translate him to the other people in their table.

He loses count on how many of those cheap beers he had not long after, and Taecyeon drags him out when he tells him that. " _We have another meeting tomorrow_ " he reminds him, completely coherent and Jinyoung furrows his eyebrows because, how?

But he still nods, lets Taecyeon point him at the direction of his hotel and brushes off his offer to escort him there.

He, surprisingly, makes most of the way without any mistakes. But then he turns down one alley too soon, and he's lost and drunk in a foreign country.

He takes out his phone, about to call Taecyeon and probably embarrass himself asking to be rescued- when someone places a hand at his shoulder. All of the worst case scenarios run through his mind at once and he's ready to scream, run and swear off of alcohol forever when a (now) familiar deep voice snaps him out of his thoughts yet again. "Jinyoung?"

"Jackson!" if he was sober, he would have been embarrassed by the excitement and relief in his voice. But thankfully he isn't sober, but rather excited and relieved. "Thanks God"

It makes Jackson laugh, and Jinyoung smiles at the high pitched sound. "Are you okay?"

"I'm lost" he confesses, adding "and drunk" as an afterthought, followed by a giggle. He was always an happy drunk.

"You're not that far from your hotel" he smiles, then offers, "I can take you there, if you want?"

"Yes, please" Jinyoung chirps and latches to his arm easily. Jinyoung is also a clingy drunk.

It doesn't hurt that Jackson flexes his arm in his hold before steering him back out from the alley. Jinyoung leans into him, barely holding himself from mouthing at the muscles.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

They reach the hotel about five minutes later, and Jinyoung is the happiest to see it he's ever been. He tells Jackson that, getting another laugh from him.

"I'm happy to help" he says, moving his stare between Jinyoung and his hotel entrance, trying to wiggle his arm out of Jinyoung's grip. 

But Jinyoung is having none of that, tightening his hold. "I owe you again" he says after a long moment, "can I buy you another drink?"

"I think you had enough drinks for today" Jackson flushes a bit, keeping his gaze on him.

"I had beer, not tea" he frowns and Jackson laughs again. His frown morphs into a smile as he stares at him. "It doesn't have to be today" he tries.

Jackson looks surprised, but drunk, clingy, Jinyoung just burrows his head in Jackson's shoulder. "Jinyoung" he sighs, trying to pull him back, but Jinyoung just whines and burrows further. "Jinyoung" he says again, this time in a firm voice.

Jinyoung leans back, looking everywhere but at Jackson's face. "Sorry" he mumbles.

"Jinyoung" he says again, and third time's the charm because finally Jinyoung looks at him, biting his lower lip. "You're drunk" he states, and Jinyoung wants to look away, but the soft look on Jackson's face prevents him from doing so. "How about I'll give you my number, and you can call me tomorrow if you still want to have a drink?"

It takes Jinyoung a few moments to fully understand what the other said and then he's releasing Jackson's arm, fumbling for his phone before offering it to the other.

Jackson laughs again, muttering "cute" under his breath as he punches his number in. "Now go to sleep" he smiles and gives him his phone back.

Jinyoung stares at the other for probably too long because then there are hands turning him around and pushing him towards the hotel. He stumbles a bit but ends up walking without looking back. 

"Drink a lot of water!" Jackson calls after him, "don't want you to have a bad hangover tomorrow, yeah?"

Jinyoung can't get the smile off of his face for the rest of the night.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung wakes up not as hungover as he would have expected after a night of drinking, and when he reaches over to his phone he has six new messages.

The first two are from Taecyeon, the first asking if he reached his hotel safe and sound, and the second asking if he was kidnapped on his way or fell asleep already. He texts back an ' _I'm alive in the hotel, see you in a few_ ' even though it was last night.

The next three are from Jaebum, who tells him Taecyeon told him he was drunk and maybe dead, then proceeds to freak out when he didn't respond, and lastly asks him to call him as soon as he sees the messages. So he does just that.

Jaebum answers in record time. " _Jinyoung!_ " he yells, apparently forgetting Jinyoung should be hungover. " _I was so worried, what the hell? Don't you check your messages before going to sleep?_ "

" _You should have called_ " Jinyoung croaks back, throat dry, and he coughs. " _Sorry, mom_ " he adds sarcastically.

" _How are you feeling?_ " Jaebum ignores the jab. " _You have another meeting today, right?_ "

" _I drank a lot of water before going to sleep_ " he mumbles, " _so I'm better than you'd think_ "

" _Good_ " he sighs and Jinyoung can hear the smile in his voice, " _don't worry me like that. I thought you got lost on your way or something_ "

" _I did_ " he laughs and groans because it hurts, " _but a waiter from Ichiran saved me_ "

Jaebum is silent for so long Jinyoung has to check of the call is still connected. " _What_ " he says more than asks.

" _It's a long story and I need to get ready_ " he says and switches Jaebum to speaker so he could start his day. " _I think I might have a date today_ " he says off handedly, throwing the phone on the bed as he got up.

" _What!_ " Jaebum yells this time, " _Jinyoung, what the hell is happening? How did you keep me in the dark for so long?_ "

" _Sorry_ " he yells back so Jinyoung could hear him as he rummages his suitcase for clothes. He probably needs to dress up a bit more today. He pushes his clothes around in the luggage, pointedly ignoring his best friend wailing about him being unfair, until he finds his nicest deep blue slacks that make his ass look divine, and a white dress shirt that clings just a little bit more than his usual ones do. " _Jaebum, I really have to shower if I want to make it to the meeting_ " he groans. " _I'll call you tonight_ "

" _After your date?_ " Jaebum screeches, scandalized, " _you better call me during lunch!_ "

Jinyoung hangs up.

He gets showered and dressed before he remembers he still has unread message, and when he opens it he flushes immediately. 'I hope you made it to your room' says the text from Jackson Wang, dated about one hour after they parted, and Jinyoung isn't sure when he got his own number but he's relieved he isn't the first one to reach out.

'I did' Jinyoung types out but deletes before he gets to send it, groaning. He might have acted nonchalant in front of Jaebum, but he really doesn't want to mess it up. 'thanks for yesterday' he types instead, sticking his tongue in his cheek as he contemplates what else to say.

'when do you get off today' sounds just wrong, and 'are you free tonight?' makes him feel a bit desperate, so he ends up just sending 'I don't really know any good places around here, can you choose a place for drinks?' while hoping he doesn't come off as an helpless tourist.

It's going to be a long day.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Taecyeon eyes him warily throughout the meeting, but only at lunch he tells him Jaebum called him and asked him what he knows about Jinyoung's date with some waiter.

Jinyoung groans and makes sure to avoid all of Jaebum's calls and messages. Traitors do not deserve love and care and, most importantly, gossip.

Instead, he's losing his mind over Jackson not texting him back yet, even though the message was seen not long after it was sent. 

Maybe he read the situation wrong? Maybe he came off as too desperate? Maybe Jackson didn't want to get drinks with him and hoped Jinyoung would be too drunk to even remember? Maybe he's hoping if he doesn't respond then Jinyoung will drop the whole thing?

He sighs and drops his head next to his plate, losing all of his appetite. He can feel Taecyeon staring at him from across the table, but he's pretty sure he can play it off as his hangover catching up with him if he mentions it.

" _everything's good?_ " the older asks just as his phone buzzes next to his head, and Jinyoung jolts right up and grimaces as he reaches it, ready to tell Jaebum to leave him alone only to have his breath leave him when Jackson Wang flashes on the screen, indicating that he is calling him.

Jinyoung screeches and gets up, mumbling an " _I have to get that_ " as he leaves the restaurant.

He takes a deep breath and answers, only to have the call disconnect on him immediately. Oh God. He took too long. He's an absolute idiot. His phone buzzes again in his hand, a new message from Jackson. 'Sorry, you're probably working. Call me back when you're free'

Jinyoung's heart swells with affection and he calls him back before he has the chance to overthink it. "Hey" he smiles when the other picks up, talking quickly, "sorry, I had to get away from a nosy coworker"

There's a bark of high pitched laughter and Jinyoung kind of wishes he could record it. "I know the feeling" he says and Jinyoung relaxes. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than expected" he hums, "took your advice yesterday, it helped a lot"

"That's good" the other says and then there's an awkward silence. Jinyoung bites his lips, trying to think what else to say, but Jackson beats him to it. "There a quiet cafe near the metro station, if you want to grab something to drink tonight" 

"Yes" Jinyoung answers too fast and coughs to hide his enthusiasm, "I mean, yeah, sure" he feels his face heat up.

Jackson doesn't call him out on it, but he can hear him trying not to laugh. "I'll text you the address. I'm not working tonight so I'm free whenever you want"

"I'll text you when I'm done with the meetings today?" he asks more than says.

Jackson hums. "Sure, no problem. See you tonight"

"See you tonight" he says back, a smile taking over his face as he hangs up.

True to his word, Jackson texts him an address by the time Jinyoung makes it back to their table. His plate is gone but he doesn't care.

Taecyeon looks like the cat who got the canary when he smirks at him from across the table. "Hot date tonight?"

Jinyoung looks away and rolls his eyes, trying to look annoyed, but still nods.

By the time they get back to Taecyeon's office, Jinyoung had to decline seven video calls from Jaebum and ignore twenty three messages.

He's surrounded by traitors.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung reaches the cafe earlier than he expected, but as he gets closer he can see Jackson already waiting there. He hurries over, apology on the tip of his tongue only for him to choke on air. Jackson, apparently, looks even better when he isn't in his work uniform but rather dressed in dark jeans that hugged his thighs and a simple blue button down with its sleeves rolled up, showing off muscles that the uniform usually hid (but drunk Jinyoung already felt up). His brown hair is side parted, short bangs covering his forehead and looking so, so soft it has Jinyoung itching to touch.

He doesn't get to gather himself before Jackson notices him and walks towards him, his beautiful dimples accompanying his smile. Jinyoung lets out a dying sound before he's close enough (he hopes).

"Hi" he barely gets out, "sorry I kept you waiting"

Jackson, surprised, checks the time. "You're early" he tells Jinyoung, raising one eyebrow.

Jinyoung blushes. "Yeah, but you were waiting..." he mumbles, looking away and scratching his nape.

"For less than a minute" he laughs and shakes his head. "Let's get inside" he easily catches Jinyoung's hand in his (and it's just as soft as he remembers from the first time he was in Ichiran) and leads him into the cafe, ignoring his blush.

By the time they reach the cafe Jinyoung thinks he's mostly back to his normal color, but Jackson doesn't release him and the host stares bluntly at their hands as he asks, "table for two?" and Jinyoung can feel his face heat up again. 

Jackson nods, tightening his hold on Jinyoung and tugging him along when the host gestures for them to follow.

The cafe is dimly lit and divided into small, intimate booths. The waiter stops next to a booth at the back, waiting for them to sit before placing menus and disappearing in the direction they came from.

Jinyoung stares at the menu, biting his lips. He feels more anxious than he was expecting, and he knows it's probably showing.

"They actually specialize in coffee here, but they have some good tea, too" Jackson says in a low voice after a moment of silence, making Jinyoung look up at him. He has a soft expression on his face, as if talking to a scared animal.

It makes him feel worse and he clears his throat before speaking. "Coffee is probably not a smart choice right now, it'll keep me up all night"

"They have some decaf ones, too" Jackson reaches over to point one of the options on Jinyoung's menu, "I usually go for tea, but everyone mostly goes for their coffee"

Jinyoung nods, scanning the short list of drinks. Jackson moves to pull back his hand but he catches it before he can. "I'm sorry" he forces himself to look up at Jackson who tilts his head in confusion. "For yesterday. I didn't mean to force myself on you like that" he sighs.

"It's fine" Jackson hums, turning his hand in Jinyoung's grip so he can lace their fingers together. "I wouldn't have agreed to drinks if I was uncomfortable, you know?"

He nods weakly, still not looking so convinced. He doesn't release Jackson's hand yet as he returns to the menu, "is the food here any good?" he flips through its pages, "I still haven't had dinner"

"Oh" Jackson frowns, "it is, but do you want to move to a restaurant? You need to eat well"

"It's fine" he waves his free hand, "I ate dinner at the cat cafe two days ago. I'm good with cafe food" he smiles at him, waiting for him to relax before returning to the menu.

They sit in silence while they both scan the menu. Jackson decides on his order first and starts playing with Jinyoung's hand, rolling his fingers between his own. "This is a date, right?" he blurts out, catching Jinyoung off guard.

"I--" he blinks a few times at the other who looks straight at him, face hopeful. "Yes?" he squeezes Jackson's hand in his.

Jackson sighs in relief, smile returning to his face for the first time since they got to the cafe. Jinyoung missed his dimples. "I'm glad" he mumbles before clearing his throat, "Mark told me I'm reading this wrong and that you're just being polite."

He laughs, "I am polite, but I also have eyes" he smiles, face heating up just lightly, "I really thought I missed my chance the first time I offered to buy you a drink"

"Oh, God, don't remind me," he groans and hides his face in his one free hand (Jinyoung doesn't even try to hide his smile as he looks at their adjoined hands, not that Jackson is looking at him right now). "Both Sana and Takuya gave me hell for that, said that I should have brought you back for beer at the restaurant"

Jinyoung laughs again, but before he gets to comment on it the waiter stops by their table again to take their orders.

"How old are you?" Jackson asks when the waiter is gone.

Jinyoung used to take forever to answer this question outside of Korea, but all his trips to Japan got him better at this. It still takes him a moment to mumble "twenty four".

Jackson's eyes light up. "Me too! Ninety four?" Jinyoung nods and Jackson's face morphs into a huge smile, "I'm March"

"September" he says back reluctantly, hoping Jackson isn't going to start lecturing him about all this horoscope nonsense.

"Oh, so young" Jackson shakes his head fondly, "a twenty four newbie, turned just last month"

Jinyoung raises a challenging eyebrow, "your six months have nothing on me. I catch up quickly" he doesn't pull out the 'in Korea I'm twenty six for almost a year already' card yet, but it's on the tip on his tongue.

Jackson laughs, high pitched and infectious, squeezing Jinyoung’s hand one last time before releasing it and retrieving his hand. Jinyoung is confused for a moment before Jackson pulls out his phone, holding it with both his hands to probably text back. "Sorry, Mark sent me a picture of the cats cuddling together" he turns around the phone so he can see it, too. "I told him I'd talk to him later" he adds when he notices Jinyoung smiling softly at the cats.

"My best friend does it a lot, too" Jinyoung pulls out his phone to show off Jaebum's three cats. "They're all his, though. He works with me" as if on cue, Jinyoung's phone starts ringing in his hand just as he goes to return in to his pocket. He groans and ignores Jaebum's call.

Jackson raises one eyebrow skeptically. "You said best friend?"

"Also world's worst mom. Told him about the date this morning without mentioning you all week. Been ignoring his calls all day, so he turned one of our business partners on me" he shrugs as if it's not a big deal while Jackson grows more and more shocked. "I'll call him later"

"So, you work together?" Jackson returns to the tidbit of useful information when Jinyoung tucks the phone away. "What is it that you do?"

"We're salesmen for a large company" he says easily, Jackson nodding for him to elaborate, "it's nothing big. Mostly us talking numbers and parroting business plans in different languages and answering repetitive questions..." he knows he always sounds bored when he talks about his job. He is bored. "But we work together and I get to travel a lot" he rushes to add.

"Where have you been to?" he looks genuinely interested and it makes Jinyoung feel better.

"Mostly Tokyo" he shrugs, "but I've been to Osaka, Sapporo and Fukuoka. I'm working in the Japanese branch of the sales department"

"That's really cool. I love Japan. You're really lucky to visit it so often" he smiles, and Jinyoung really wants to reach over and touch his dimples. He doesn't do that because he also wants to not look ridiculous and scare him away.

"You live here" he reminds him, raising one eyebrow.

"Ah, yeah" he looks a bit flustered, like he forgot it. "But I haven't been outside of Tokyo yet. I haven't been living here for long"

Jinyoung hums. "When did you move here?"

"On my birthday, actually" he smiles sheepishly, "so a few months"

"On your birthday?" Jinyoung is surprised.

"Yeah, a birthday gift to myself" his smile turns bitter sweet and Jinyoung feels bad for prying. But Jackson keeps talking, changing the topic slightly. "I met Mark a few days after coming here, he got me the job and an actual place to stay"

"Really?" his eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "you two seem really close"

"We clicked real fast" he laughs, "he's probably one of the people I trust the most. I guess Japan has been good to me" he scratches his nape in embarrassment.

Jinyoung smiles, " _you're cute_ " he says in Korean which has Jackson tilting his head in confusion and curiosity.

"What was that?"

Jinyoung shrugs. "You talked in Mandarin over me, it's only fair" he teases.

"We talked about our plans for that night, not about you" he whines, "what did you say?"

Jinyoung shrugs again and then laughs when Jackson pouts. "I said you're cute" he gives up, and Jackson beams. "see? Cute"

He takes it as a compliment, chest puffing out with pride as he says, "I'm charming"

"You are" Jinyoung agrees easily, smiling as he leans back in his seat. 

The waiter shows up with their drinks less than a moment after and Jinyoung is once again reminded of how hungry and tired he is. He sighs after taking a sip of his decaf coffee, and Jackson doesn't miss it. "You okay?"

He nods, humming. "Work is just really hectic here" he reaches up with one hand to massage his neck, "I miss my bed" he laughs half heartedly.

"When are you going back?" Jackson asks and Jinyoung doesn't know if he imagines his sad tone, but when he looks up the other is busy with his own mug. 

"In two days" he hums into his coffee, "but my last day here is free" he adds hopefully, placing the drink down and trying to catch Jackson's eyes.

It takes a moment but eventually Jackson lifts his eyes from his mug and back to Jinyoung with unreadable expression that morphs into a small smile. "I can probably switch around my shifts, if you want to do something together" he offers.

"I'd be happy to" he smiles genuinely, reaching over the table to catch Jackson's hand again. It makes him light up and Jinyoung relaxes. "We're not even done with our first date and already planning the next one" he laughs.

"I already said I'm charming, didn't I?" Jackson laughs back high pitched and so, so cute.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

By the time they get out of the cafe Jinyoung is absolutely smitten. Sure, he was crashing hard on Jackson's good looks and good heart, but after talking to him for almost two hours he knows it's growing to something much, much bigger.

Which is why the second he gets to his hotel room (after Jackson insists on walking him there just so they'd get some more moments together, pulling him into the tightest hug he ever experienced when they stop in front of the hotel) he calls Jaebum, ignoring the late hour.

Jaebum answers immediately, obviously in full (worst) mom mode as he starts with " _where the hell have you been, young man?_ " but Jinyoung stops him before he can start his lecture.

" _He is perfect_ " Jinyoung groans, falling face first to the bed. " _He is perfect and I'm coming back home in two days_ "

" _Nyoungie_ " Jaebum sighs after a long pause, voice low and careful.

" _It's stupid, I'm stupid,_ " he mumbles into the sheets, " _I'll get over it in Korea_ "

" _You will,_ " his voice is still low, " _it's only two days. You won't even see him, just stick to Taecyeon_ "

" _we made plans for saturday_ " he whines, rolling onto his back, " _we did before I realized how perfect he is_ "

" _you can tell him the company changed your flight_ " Jaebum offers, " _or just tell him you don't feel well. I can find you some really good excuses_ "

" _but I want to see him_ " he says as he sits up, " _that's the problem. I want to see him everyday if it's up to me_ "

" _Nyoungie_ " jaebum says again and this time it feels more like scolding rather than comforting.

" _I know, it's too much too fast_ " he groans, already knowing what his best friend is going to say. " _I feel like Anna in Frozen, you know?_ " he half laughs, " _I hope he won't go Hans-crazy on me and like, tries to kill me and exile you_ "

" _While I'm flattered I get to be Elsa, you have to realize you're not a Disney princess_ " he states and Jinyoung can hear the smile in his voice.

It relaxes him. " _Why can't I be though?_ " he sighs, " _I deserve this. I can probably pull off a dress and I can sing_ "

" _I'll tell Yugyeom to get you a dress then_ " he hums.

Jinyoung laughs, but then realizes Yugyeom will use this against him. " _Don't, please_ " he pleads.

But he knows it's too late when Jaebum hums again, all high pitched and more like a Disney villain. " _Please?_ "

" _I beg you?_ " he tries even though he knows it's useless.

" _Did you tell me about your perfect Ichiran waiter before the date when I asked you to?_ "

" _You didn't exactly ask, more like demanded..._ "

" _And you still gave me nothing! I will consider your pleads if you'd tell me more about how you two met_ "

Jinyoung sighs in defeat. Jaebum was always good with bargaining.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung wakes up with the realization that Jaebum didn't help him even one bit.

He grabs his phone to text him but when he opens the chat he sees new messages from Jaebum, sent after he fell asleep.

" _Go on your date. Live your Disney princess life. We'll cuddle with cats and eat our weight in ice cream when you get back_ "

He smiles fondly, only to frown at the next one.

" _Told Yugyeom about your Anna dreams. He says he's got you covered for Halloween_ "

He groans, then texts back an " _I hate you, Elsa_ "

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

" _How was your date?_ " Taecyeon greets him when he enters the building, grinning and holding up an extra coffee for him.

He takes the cup with a small nod, ignoring the question. " _Last day already, huh? it passed real fast this time_ "

The older hums and starts walking towards the elevators. " _Maybe it has something to do with you being distracted by your new boyfriend_ " he teases.

" _I'm really going to kill Jaebum_ " he sighs.

" _You'd have no friends left_ " he points out, but adds " _except for that hot waiter. Maybe we should go celebrate at Ichiran today_ "

" _Oh, God, just how much did he tell you?_ " Jinyoung groans as they get out of the elevator, stopping before they enter the first meeting of the day. He has to sort this out before Taecyeon accidentally (or purposely) convinces everyone to actually go there.

" _Just Ichiran waiter, I guessed the hot part by myself_ " he laughs. " _Come on, I thought we were friends. Don't keep me in the dark, old men need their drama fix, too_ " 

He sighs in defeat. " _Can we deal with this at lunch?_ "

Taecyeon grins.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Lunch is more eventful than they expected.

Usually, even on last days like today, it's just Taecyeon and Jinyoung, maybe one or two more coworkers. But today is, apparently, also someone's birthday and they all go to celebrate in a yakiniku restaurant.

Which is how Jinyoung finds himself whispering in Korean to Taecyeon about Jackson while two of the latter's coworkers give them confused looks from their seats opposite of them.

" _I don't know_ " Taecyeon says halfway through Jinyoung telling him about the date. " _He's twenty four and he's a waiter at a foreign country? Sounds fishy. You're twenty four and you are a salesman in a foreign country_ "

Jinyoung frowns. He didn't think about it like that. " _Maybe he's a student?_ "

" _Maybe?_ " he repeats and it feels like a stab. " _What do you actually know about him?_ "

And it's a good question, really, considering they were talking for about two hours yesterday- but Jinyoung comes to realize Jackson mostly talked to him about the restaurant and he coworkers, landmarks in Japan he needs to visit, and stupid stuff cats do at Mark's cafe. " _Um_ " he says, trying his best to gather all the information he has about Jackson. 

_"He's twenty four. He's from Hong Kong_ " he rattles off like a shopping list, " _he works at Ichiran and lives with a waiter from that cute cat cafe_ " here Taecyeon raises an eyebrow, Jinyoung ignores it, " _he moved to Japan on his birthday this year_ "

" _Jinyoung_ " the older stops him, making him blink up at him. " _He sounds like a fugitive. Are you sure all of this is a good idea? I really don't want to read about you in the papers. 'Young, promising salesman harvested of his organs', really, Jaebum will kill me for not keeping you safe_ "

"Is everything okay?" one of the coworkers asks them when they both quiet down. "You... You guys haven't even touched your food" he reminds them casually and when Jinyoung looks down he notices they still have most of their meat untouched.

"Ah, everything's fine" Taecyeon waves one hand nonchalantly, picking up the tongs and quickly placing some of his and Jinyoung meat on the grill. "Jinyoung here is just worried about work, don't worry. We'll eat well" he calms them down easily and soon they return to their own chat. 

Jinyoung doesn't feel as calm.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

They're on their way back to the office, for their last meeting of the week, and Jinyoung can't stop thinking about what Taecyeon said. He's right. They might have talked quite a lot, and held hands more than people usually do on first dates (Jackson is just as touchy as drunk Jinyoung), but he knows nothing about him.

" _Jinyoung,_ " Taecyeon stops him before he gets to enter the elevator with most of their coworkers, gesturing for them to go up first. " _I know it's my fault and I'm sorry, but you have to snap out of it_ " he says as if it's that easy.

Which is why Jinyoung frowns in return. " _I'm trying_ "

" _Try harder_ " he crosses his arms. " _You're a professional, act like one_ "

And he's right. About all of this. This is Taecyeon's fault, but Jinyoung is a professional and shouldn't let personal matters affect him like that. " _You're so ruthless_ " he sighs, shaking his head to get the thoughts about Jackson out. " _You're paying for all of my drinks tonight_ " he states, holding the older's gaze.

Taecyeon smiles after a moment, patting Jinyoung on his back as he leads him to the elevators again. " _You got it_ "

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

They end up in a private lounge, paid full in advance by the company- and Jinyoung has a feeling Taecyeon knew about it.

Instead, he makes him fetch drinks and food for him whenever he wants, making the rest of their coworkers laugh at them.

"You have a thing for waiters, don't you?" the older asks, smugly, when he returns with a new drink for him.

"Maybe young waiters, you old man" Jinyoung groans, too drunk to get angry at him (or deny it) at the moment as he reaches for the drink.

Taecyeon hums thoughtfully, sliding in the seat next to Jinyoung and easily switching to Korean so they can gossip. " _I still think you shouldn't go with him tomorrow_ "

" _Don't_ " Jinyoung says quickly, pushing his glass back in Taecyeon's hand. " _Drink more, stop being rational. Let me live my disney dreams_ "

He raises one eyebrow and actually takes the drink from him. " _You obviously had enough. Do you want me to call a taxi for you?_ "

" _Call Jackson for me_ " he whines, " _ask him if he's going to kill me and harvest my organs_ "

He laughs, shaking his head. " _You're going to regret this. Give me your phone_ "

" _After you said that? No way_ " he shakes his head, instantly regretting it when it makes everything spin. " _I'd rather die by this handsome man_ "

" _You're such a disgusting sap, Jesus_ " Taecyeon makes a face.

" _I'm Jinyoung_ " he corrects him, grinning stupidly.

The older rolls his eyes, finishing Jinyoung's drink before placing it on the table in front of them, taking a deep breath. " _Last chance_ " he warns.

Jinyoung tilts his head in confusion. " _For what?_ "

He doesn't explain, instead reaching out for Jinyoung's pants in a way that has them both wrestling in a few moments. Taecyeon, being less drunk and more athletic, easily wins and stands up with Jinyoung's phone in his hand, dropping Jinyoung himself on the floor in the process.

" _What's your code?_ " he asks.

" _Go die_ " Jinyoung grumbles from the floor, where he managed to roll onto his back to glare at Taecyeon. No one makes a move to help him, just staring between the two of them trying to comprehend what's going on.

" _Have it your way_ " he says and kneels on Jinyoung's stomach so he could reach his hand, using his finger tip to unlock the phone. He hums in triumph as he quickly puts distance between them, ignoring Jinyoung who is now wheezing on the floor in order to, presumably, call Jackson.

Jinyoung sighs in defeat when he catches his breath and considers just closing his eyes and maybe catching a short nap there until Taecyeon gets back, but soon enough some young interns come to help him back to his feet.

He's never coming back to Japan, really. There is no way someone here is going to take him seriously ever again.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Taecyeon comes back after too long for Jinyoung's likings, offering him his phone as if he didn't fight him for it earlier. "You have my blessings" he says easily.

"What. The. Hell." he punctuates each word with a hit to the older's arm, " _Did you actually call him?_ "

He nods, " _He's nice. Much more polite than you_ "

" _Did you forget fighting me for my phone, kneeing me in my stomach and leaving me to die?_ " he asks, shocked. " _This is all you have to say to me?_ "

" _I told him you're terribly drunk and he offered to pick you up_ " he ignores him, " _he should be here in twenty minutes or so. Do you want something else to drink for now?_ "

" _I want an apology!_ " he whines.

" _I got you a ride home, and I'm getting you some shots. Don't act like a kid_ " he pats his knee before getting up again.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Twenty minutes and a few too many shots later finds Taecyeon dragging Jinyoung out of the lounge and passing him unceremoniously to a surprised Jackson.

He doesn't get much of what they say, too busy clinging to Jackson's arm and trying to bury his face in his neck.

"I've got you" Jackson laughs in his ear when Taecyeon leaves them to return to the lounge. "You're acting like a kitten" he hums, rubbing his back as he starts walking, pulling Jinyoung with him. 

"I like dogs better" he whines, "don't tell Jaebum"

"I like dogs better, too" he laughs again. "I guess you're acting like a puppy, too. Just don't bite me"

He hums in approval. "Puppies are the best" he mumbles.

"Well then, puppy," he doesn't laugh this time but rather sounds so affectionate it makes Jinyoung blush, "it's kind of hard to walk like this. Want me to carry you?"

"Won't it be harder?" he snuggles even closer.

"You don't seem too heavy" he stops walking and places a hand at Jinyoung's nape to ease him off. "Come on, let's try"

It takes some more persuasion and promises of not dropping him even if he's heavy, but in the end Jinyoung climbs onto Jackson's back, his head easily falling back to its previous place at his neck and arms hugging his shoulders while Jackson grabs the back of his thighs.

"Much better" Jackson hums. "You okay there?"

He nods as best as he can, tightening his hold for a moment. "Sorry for troubling you" he mumbles when Jackson starts walking.

"It's no trouble when it comes to you" he says and Jinyoung can hear the grin even if he can't see it.

"You're too good for me" he laughs weakly, "I can't believe I let Taecyeon convince me you're going to kill me"

There's a beat of silence. "About that," Jackson says in a confused tone, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you more about myself? He made it clear that I sound like a fugitive"

"It's not your fault" Jinyoung surprises himself with how quick he responses, considering his current alcohol to blood ratio, "it was our first date. My friends are too protective"

"It's fine. I'm glad you're surrounded by people who care about you" he hums.

"I'm glad, too" he smiles, "and you can tell me all about yourself tomorrow"

"Are you going to even wake up tomorrow?" he laughs, "when is your flight?"

And, really, this is his chance. He can tell Jackson an earlier hour, cancel their plans and go back home only slightly heartbroken. Or he can tell him the real time, probably go on his best date ever, and go back home to eat his weight in ice cream with Jaebum and not fit into the Anna dress Yugyeom already ordered for him.

He always liked ruining Yugyeom's plans. "Three in the afternoon" he grunts, sadly. "I'll wake up. I promise"

"I'll make it worthwhile" he hums.

"I'm sure" he buries his head in Jackson's neck again.

Jackson lets out a relaxed sigh and starts drawing circles with his thumb against one of Jinyoung's thighs.

Sober Jinyoung would probably smile at this, maybe blush and try to push him away because they're in public. But drunk Jinyoung just purrs and places soft kisses at his neck.

Jackson groans and stops walking. "If you keep that up I'm going to drop you" he warns. "My neck is sensitive"

He laughs and kisses his neck one last time before leaning back. "I'll remember it"

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung falls asleep on the short train ride and wakes up feeling both refreshed and drunk.

Jackson, for the most part, keeps up with him. He lets Jinyoung lead the way, subtly pulling him in the right directions through their joined hands, and it doesn't take too long before they reach the hotel.

"Come up with me" drunk Jinyoung says before his brain can catch up.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Jinyoung" Jackson says but reaches up to his face with his free hand and cups his cheek.

He's getting mixed signals here, so he frowns as he leans into his hand. "Why not?"

"You're a really touchy drunk" he laughs, but he still sounds serious. "I don't want to take advantage of you"

"You won't" he says quickly, which doesn't seem to help his case. "We'll just sleep?" he offers.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Jackson says, dropping his hand from his face.

Jinyoung's frown deepens. "Please?" he tries again. "I'm leaving in less than twenty hours"

And it seems like this clicks something in Jackson's mind, because next thing Jinyoung knows he's pulled in to a kiss- chaste and soft and so, so short- before Jackson leans their foreheads together. "Lead the way"

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung is buzzing with anticipation by the time they make it to his hotel room. It takes him a few tries to open the door and when he looks back at Jackson he finds him looking at him with a mix of affection and amusement.

It doesn't stop Jinyoung from pulling him into his room, pushing Jackson against the wall near the door so he could kiss him properly- slow and deep, cupping his face in both his hands so he could angle the kiss just right.

"What happened to sleeping?" Jackson breaths out against his lips when they finally part.

"I lied" he shrugs and kisses him again, this time shorter so he could move to place some more kisses along his jaw and neck.

He groans, leaning his head back against the wall when Jinyoung moves his hands down to his chest. He jolts in his place when Jinyoung bites softly at his neck, bringing his hands to his waist to push him back a bit. "No biting, puppy" he reminds him, making Jinyoung laugh against his neck and kiss it again in apology.

Jinyoung moves his hands lower, slowly, taking his time and feeling the muscles under the shirt. He is just about to finally slip his hands under it and ogle what he believes are going to be chiseled abs when a sudden high pitched alarm starts blaring. He jumps back and starts fumbling around himself while trying to get his phone out, glaring at Jaebum's name flashing as he silences it.

It must have been Taecyeon's doing, because he never leaves his phone at this volume and he never, in his life, set this ringtone to anyone.

The call disconnects and he's about to just explain everything to Jackson and get back to stripping him, but then it starts ringing again and he just answers it. "What." he basically growls out, not even bothering to switch to Korean.

" _Taecyeon said you might be making a drunken mistake right about now_ " Jaebum explains easily, " _by your tone I have a feeling he was right_ "

"I'm hanging up now and not talking to you ever again" he says but they both know it's an empty threat.

" _They never fuck the prince after one date in disney, you know_ " Jaebum sounds amused.

He groans. "Stop. Stop talking. Let me- _let me make my mistakes_ " he switches to Korean mid sentence when he remembers Jackson is right there. 

" _What would Anna do?_ " he asks instead.

" _Marry the hot guy_ " he answers, covering his eyes so he can pretend he's not having this conversation with a willing Jackson so close to him. 

" _And only then sleep with him. You should have chosen Aurora_ "

" _I hate you_ " he whines.

" _I'll pick you up from the airport at six tomorrow, stay pure_ " he has the dignity to hang up before Jinyoung can respond.

Jinyoung squats down and hides his face in his hands. "I'm sorry" he manages to get out, taking a bit longer because he has to switch languages yet again. "My friends are overprotective"

"Are you okay?" Jackson kneels in front of him, placing a careful hand at his shoulder.

Jinyoung wants to cry, but instead moves his hands from his face so he can look at him. "He says we shouldn't do this" he doesn't tell him about the disney princess analogy.

"Maybe he's right" he offers with a pained smile.

Jinyoung whines again. "But you're hot and you're here"

"I'm not going anywhere" he moves his hand up to caress Jinyoung's cheek.

"But I am" he reminds him, leaning into the touch, and hopes it's going to work a second time.

"I know" he sighs and leans to kiss his forehead. He catches both of his hands before standing up, pulling Jinyoung with him. "Come on, let's get some water in you so you won't die tomorrow"

"I'd rather die" he lets him pull him up anyway.

Jackson laughs. "You don't even know what I've planned for tomorrow"

"Is it sex?" he perks up only to flop when Jackson shakes his head a no. "Don't even bother waking me up"

"You're mean when you come down" he points out.

"Joke's on you because I'm mean all the time when I get comfortable" he shuffles to the small fridge to get water.

"I'll make sure to keep you on edge. Or drunk" Jackson nods.

"Oh, God. You might just be the perfect man then" he groans and proceeds to drink the whole bottle at once.

Jackson just laughs.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung convinces Jackson to stay the night ("just sleeping, I swear. Jaebum ruined the mood"), giving him the ugly pajamas provided by the hotel while he wears his worn out Uniqlo pajamas he bought on his first business trip to Japan.

"I only wear them on business trips" he confesses when they get into bed, "I once didn't bring them with me because I used them at home and I lost a client."

Jackson coos. "You have lucky pajamas. You're so, so cute. The cutest" he rolls over to hug him to his chest, and they sort of just stay like that, with Jinyoung moving just slightly so they could spoon properly.

"Thanks for putting up with me" Jinyoung mumbles sleepily, placing his hands above Jackson's on his stomach.

"Thanks for keeping me around" he mumbles back, kissing the back of his head.

Jinyoung smiles and falls asleep easier than he has in a while.

And maybe falls just a little bit in love, too.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung wakes up to an unfamiliar song wailing, a throbbing headache, and a pair of arms that threaten to crush him. So he whines.

" _Bù hǎo yì si_ " a deep voice mumbles behind him, and even if the arms don't release him he relaxes into them.

" _I don't speak Mandarin_ " he huffs in Korean, squinting when he tries to open his eyes and is blinded by the sun peeking from behind the curtains.

It gets him some more mumbling in the unfamiliar language and he laughs. His headache intensifies in return. 

"Turn off your alarm" he whines again, this time in Japanese.

"But I'll have to let go of you" he says and snuggles closer. "It's a nice song" he tries to reason.

"I'm hungover" he reminds him, "turn it off"

He sighs and squeezes him one last time before releasing him so he could turn over and reach his phone, making a dying sound at the back of his throat. "I have to get up and prepare everything for our date"

Oh, right. The big goodbye-date. Jinyoung really doesn't want to get up. He really, really prefers dying at the moment. "What time is it?"

"Just past seven thirty" he sits up and Jinyoung kind of admires him, until he remembers Jackson isn't hungover right now. "You should get up and pack. Do you have anything for your head?"

He hums. "Should be somewhere..." he points at the general direction of a desk positioned at a corner of the room. At least he hopes, because the sun is still blinding.

He feels Jackson getting up of the bed and after a few moments he feels the bed dip again, this time at his side. "Here, I got you some water, too" he helps him sit up before handing him the items.

He swallows the pills easily, leaning his forehead against Jackson's shoulder after. "It feels too domestic" he confesses without thinking. "It's kind of scary"

Jackson just laughs, turning his head so he could place a kiss at Jinyoung's hair. "wear something comfortable today, yeah?" he hums before getting up, picking up his clothes from yesterday. "I'm hijacking your bathroom for a bit"

"Where are we going?" Jinyoung asks when Jackson returns to the room.

Jackson smiles and shrugs one shoulder, walking towards Jinyoung, who is still in the same position he left him. "It's a surprise. I'll meet you at the train station at nine thirty? We can store your luggage there" he waits for Jinyoung to nod before pecking his lips quickly. "See you soon"

Jinyoung waits until he's gone before reaching for his phone, not even bothering to check his messages before calling Jaebum. What qualifies as comfortable when he only packed suites?

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung gets to the train station earlier than they agreed on, staring sadly at the text from Jackson saying "don't eat breakfast!" with too many emojis for him to understand. At least his headache subsided.

Jackson shows up at nine thirty on the point, huge, dimpled smile plastered on his face and carrying what is probably Seven Eleven's biggest shopping bag. "Hey!" he beams as if they didn't see each other less than two hours before.

But it's infectious and makes Jinyoung smile back. "Hey, you"

Jackson pecks his lips lightly and the younger has to actively remind himself he shouldn't get used to it. "You're overdressed" he points out a moment later, finally catching up with what Jinyoung is wearing- his loosest slacks so he could move easily without being scared of ruining them and an old button down that still holds its shape. Meanwhile, Jackson is dressed in cargo shorts despite it being October, and a thin long sleeved shirt. 

"I didn't know I was going to go on a 'dress comfortable' kind of date when I packed a week ago" he does air quotes to try and hide the fact he's blushing.

Jackson says something that sounds like " _cute_ " but not quite, and Jinyoung is coming to realize he probably switches to Mandarin when he gets comfortable.

Which is probably better than being mean, but it doesn't stop Jinyoung from lightly punching his arm. "Where are we going? Did you rob a seven eleven?"

He laughs, shrugging easily and not taking Jinyoung questions seriously as he catches his hand to drag him along. "It's a short walk from here"

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung slightly panics when they pass near Ichiran because if Jackson takes him there, he will dump (can he even dump him? Are they dating? He panics some more) right here, right now and go to the airport.

But they keep going and Jinyoung relaxes, falling back to bantering with Jackson.

"Can you wait here for a moment?" Jackson stops walking in the middle of the street, handing him over the huge bag. Jinyoung takes it wordlessly, confusion clear on his face. "I'll be right back" he promises and runs. Literally runs.

Jinyoung stands there, looking after Jackson for a few seconds before looking down at the bag. He contemplates checking what's in it, but decides to just follow the older instead because he feels kind of dumb just standing there.

He stops in front a huge display of colorful flowers, staring in awe at the careful arrangement and vibrant colors. He stares long enough not to notice when Jackson returns to him.

"I told you to wait" he whines, startling the younger, "I wanted to see the look on your face when you see it"

"I promise you I had the same exact look I have now" he returns his stare to the flowers. "It's beautiful"

Jackson hums, taking the bag from him and handing him a ticket instead. "It's nothing compared to the gardens, let's get inside" he smiles, dimples and all, and Jinyoung leans to kiss him because Jackson is probably better than the view.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung comes to realize he was mistaken when Jackson leads him to his favorite place in the Gyoen gardens ("how can you choose a favorite place in here? Everything is so breathtaking" "just wait and see"), a bench under a deep red maple tree overlooking a stunning lake which mirrors all the trees and flowers around it. He really feels likes his breath is knocked out of him.

"This is so terribly romantic" Jinyoung whines, "I wasn't prepared for this. I want to take pictures and show off"

Jackson beams, looking so proud of himself and Jinyoung can't even make fun of him because he's honestly impressed. "I'm so glad you like it. You should see it in spring"

"I might die" he tries to laugh, "it's too much"

Jackson laughs back, and then proceeds to pull out seven eleven sandwiches from the bag. The moment is ruined. 

Jinyoung wouldn't have it any other way.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

They finish their sandwiches without talking, too hungry to stop eating and too busy with taking in the scenery.

"So" Jinyoung leans back on the bench after folding the plastic wrap, looking up and almost losing his train of thoughts in the view the autumn-red tree makes. Almost. "You have to tell me more about yourself, fugitive"

Jackson laughs at the nickname, taking the warp from Jinyoung in a try to buy himself some time. "Did you try to search my name?"

Jinyoung frowns and straightens so he can look at him. "Should I?" he tilts his head in confusion, "I don't think it's something people do"

"Well, you did think I was a fugitive" he reminds him, but his soft smile shows he's kidding. "Can you do it now?"

Jinyoung nods, still confused as he pulls out his phone. He opens Naver (google was never his thing), and thinks for a moment before typing Jackson's name in Korean.

He isn't prepared for all the results, is taken aback at all the Olympics related articles.

"Is there another Jackson Wang?" because, really, it seems more likely that he's getting pranked rather than dating Rio Olympics silver medal in fencing.

"There might be, but he's probably not as famous as me" he scratches his nape in embarrassment.

Jinyoung stares at him in complete shock before clicking one of the articles which describes how Áron Szilágyi won his individual sabre match against Korea's own Junghwan Kim and then proceeded to win against Jackson Wang, bringing Hungary the gold medal while the Hong Kong competitor had to settle for a silver one. "No way" he manages to squeak out. He remembers people talking about the matches at the office, remembers seeing it in the news- but he can't, for the life of him, remember Jackson, even as he looks at the pictures from the podium. "You had blond hair" he moves his gaze between the picture and the real life version in front of him.

He laughs, completely unbothered by Jinyoung's utter shock. "I promised to dye my hair blond for the next olympics after winning gold in London" he says as if it's nothing.

"You won gold in London?" the younger nearly chokes on his tongue, suddenly heavy is his mouth.

"I know it's a lot to take" he places a careful hand at Jinyoung's thigh. "This is why I didn't bring it up at the previous date"

Jinyoung nods, still shocked but understanding. He places his phone down, trying to catch Jackson's eyes with his. "You have two Olympic medals" he concludes.

"And a few world championships' ones" he nods, looking more embarrassed than proud.

Jinyoung takes a deep breath as he processes this. "And now you're in Japan, working as a waiter"

"Yes" he answers easily but looks ashamed.

"Why?" he can't wrap his mind around it.

Jackson frowns. "Do we have to talk about it now?" he sighs and continues before the younger gets a chance to reply, "we only have a few more hours before you go back to Korea and I feel like I've ruined the mood enough" he breaks eye contact and looks down at the ground, crunching a dead leaf with his shoe.

"How does telling me more about yourself ruining the mood?" Jinyoung places his hand over Jackson's on his thigh, "why do you think that telling me you are Olympic medalist will ruin anything?"

"You look like you want to run" he mumbles, so low Jinyoung barely catches it.

"I'm just surprised" he shakes his head, "if I wanted to run I would have at the sandwiches, you know? Really ruined the moment there" he tries to laugh, tightening his hold on Jackson's hand. "What else do you have there? It's too big a bag for just sandwiches"

Jackson seems to lighten at the change of subject, reaching in the bag with his free hand and pulling out some more food. "Going in there hungry was such a bad idea" he hands over a packet of pancakes.

Jinyoung laughs again, this time more genuine, and takes the offered food but instead of opening it he places it between them and reaches for his phone again. "That's it, I'm taking pictures to show off before you manage to fatten me up" he stands up and pulls Jackson with him, turning them around so he could catch both them and the scenery in the selfie.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jackson ends up asking random tourists to take normal photos of them, surprising Jinyoung with his English (and Jinyoung has to hold himself back from commenting about it, because it might be related to the Olympics and even if he wants to know more he doesn't want to ruin the date), and then they proceed to stop every few minutes at benches to eat the rest of the food.

"I'm so full" Jinyoung groans, leaning back on the bench, "I'm full of junk food" it changes to a whine.

"We walked a lot" Jackson tries to cheer him up.

"We ate all seven eleven had to offer" he shakes his head. "I'm not going to fit in my Halloween costume and it's your fault" he blames.

Jackson laughs. "What's your costume?"

"Nope" he says quickly, straightening in his place, "we're not having this conversation"

It only feeds his curiosity. "What? What is it?" he turns to look at him better.

"No way" he crosses his arms defensively.

"Why not?" he tilts his head.

Jinyoung looks away, "it's a bad joke" he mumbles, not mentioning it's also Jackson's fault.

Jackson laughs, "will you send me pictures on Halloween?"

Jinyoung's heart almost misses a beat at the thought of Jackson wanting to keep in touch with him, which is probably why he ends up blurting, "will you tell me how you ended up here?"

Jackson's expression falls and Jinyoung instantly regrets it, but before he can say anything the older sighs and looks away, scratching the back of his head. "We should probably head back to the train station" he says, Jinyoung wants to die. "You'll miss your flight"

And he's right, it's already nearing one and he has a limousine bus to catch, but it feels like his fault. He follows Jackson when he gets up, catching his hand in his the older doesn't do that himself. He doesn't try to pull away, but Jinyoung still feels bad. "I'm sorry" he mumbles when they reach the gardens' exit. "I'll send you pictures, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to"

Jackson is silent for a moment, a moment in which Jinyoung is sure he's going to get dumped (are they even dating? He's panicking again), but then he just smiles softly- a smile without dimples, but it doesn't look forced- "I want to tell you" he says, voice even, "but it's a story for another day. I'm sad enough that you're leaving"

Jinyoung isn't sure what to focus on first. Jackson wants to tell him? It's a sad story? Jackson is sad he's leaving? "I'm sad I'm leaving, too" he confesses. "I'll miss you"

And the dimples come back easily. "I'll miss you too, Jinyoung" he hums, "and your drunk ass" he adds as an afterthought, laughing.

The mood lightens again, and they fall to an easy chat about flights and their disgusting food (Jackson mentions the long flights to Olympics, he doesn't pry).

"It's a short flight" Jinyoung says as he gets his suitcase out from a locker. He has ten minutes to get to his bus. "and there are many low cost ones... Between Seoul and Tokyo" he really hopes Jackson will catch up on what he's implying.

Jackson nods, humming. "You're not going to miss yours, though"

"I'm not talking about right now" he flushes a bit, "but maybe on weekends... Or holidays"

Jackson looks at him in confusion, takes in his pink cheeks, and suddenly realizes. "Oh! Oh. Yes. Weekends and holidays" he nods enthusiastically, a huge smile plastered on his face. "We can do that. We should do that."

Jinyoung laughs, leaning to kiss Jackson. This relationship is one hell of a roller coaster for his emotions. "Good" he smiles against his lips. "Now let's go before I'll miss my bus"

They get there with two minutes to spare, and it seems like Jackson is intent on using all of this time to kiss Jinyoung everywhere visible, ignoring the staring passer-bys. "Text me a lot" he says between kisses, "and send a lot of pictures" he kisses him some more, "and call me. All the time"

Jinyoung laughs and tries to push him off, getting redder and redder as Jackson continues his assault. "Now you're acting like a puppy"

"You like puppies" he reminds him, licking his cheek and catching Jinyoung's hands to he can't wipe it off.

He laughs again and tries to wipe his cheek on his shoulder. "I like you" he says, leaning to kiss him one last time, "but my bus is here"

Jackson releases him sadly, pouting (pouting! How cute can this man be? Jinyoung is so dead). "Have a safe flight. I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you, too" he says, forcing a smile as he walks backwards for a bit before turning around so he could make it to the bus.

The bus isn't even moving before he gets a text from Jackson. 'I like you too. Didn't get a chance to return it'

Jinyoung smiles so hard it borders on hurt.


	2. Korea, part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, I want to thank everyone who commented. when I first started with this fic I didn't think I'd even publish it since it was supposed to be a small gift to my bestie. when it became a monster, I figured I might as well publish it since I have nothing to lose... but I honestly did not expect the amount of love it was given in such a short amount of time. so thank you, again. every comment made my heart swell in happiness and tear up.  
> I am still writing this, so I don't know how many chapters there will be at the end (at least three, maybe four) or when I'll update, but I will finish it because I'm in too deep.
> 
> this chapter takes place in Korea, which unlike Japan, I still haven't been to yet (so you're in luck because I won't be mentioning places by names). every conversation that is not in Korean will be italicized, and much like the previous chapter, I will not bother with hyung-oppa-shii and such.

True to his word, Jaebum is there to pick up Jinyoung at the airport. 

Not that Jinyoung is surprised, they drop off and pick up each other at every business trip. This is normal, this is a blessing because Jinyoung hates flights and is always restless after them-

But then he sees Jaebum holding a huge balloon with Anna and Elsa drawn over it and he kind of regrets ever getting to know him.

"I'm getting a taxi" he says blankly, shouldering him when he passes. 

Jaebum laughs and follows him, trying to tie the balloon to his luggage. "How was Japan?" he asks as if he doesn't know everything already.

"You can have all the business trips related to Taecyeon's company" he says under his breath. Taecyeon sent him pictures and even a short video of the night before and Jinyoung can't possibly face anyone there again.

It only makes Jaebum laugh harder. Taecyeon probably sent him everything, too, that traitor. "How is your boyfriend?"

Jinyoung is too tired to even get defensive about the question (also, he kind of likes calling Jackson his boyfriend) and rolls his eyes to hide a smile that threatens to take over his face. "He's fine. Working" he thinks back to the last message Jackson sent him before boarded his flight.

"And how was your date?" Jinyoung doesn't even need to look at him to know he's smirking.

"Why? Did you forget to buy ice cream?" he teases back.

"Yes" he answers easily. "You don't look like you need it, anyway" he shrugs.

Jinyoung smiles. "Just enough not to fit in the Anna dress"

"No way," Jaebum pushes him hard enough for him to lose his balance, and Jinyoung looks as him with betrayal in his eyes. "Yugyeom got me an Elsa dress and I'm not doing this alone" he takes the suitcase from the younger as he makes his way to the parking lot.

"It's all your fault!" he calls after him, "don't drag me down with you"

"I'm dragging you alright" Jaebum nods, "makeup and all. Suzy heard about it and she's really excited. She's going to be Hans"

"Is everyone going to gender-bend?" Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Nope" Jaebum shrugs, "Wonpil wants to be your Kristoff"

"He's shorter than me" he frowns.

"You're not a woman" he reminds him, "we work with what we have. He dyed his hair blond already"

Jinyoung groans. "Jackson used to have blond hair" he says without thinking.

He regrets it immediately. "Did he?" Jaebum tilts his head, stopping so he can look at Jinyoung properly. "Did the fugitive tell you about himself finally?"

Ah. Taecyeon got him caught up on the nickname. "Yes" he answers, not elaborating. "Can we go home already? I'm tired"

"It depends" Jaebum starts walking again nonetheless, "are you going to tell me about the date?"

"Will you buy me ice cream?" he hums as they reach the car. "I will only talk about the date over ice cream"

He rolls his eyes but nods. "Sure, but you have to run the calories off later, Anna"

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

They end up in Jaebum's apartment, Jinyoung not bothering to bring his suitcase up from the car. He knows he'll probably end up crashing on Jaebum's couch, but he also knows Jaebum probably left out spare clothes for him.

Nora is the first to greet them at the door, meowing happily at them and waiting to be picked up.

"I'll get spoons, you get the cats" Jaebum says, gesturing to the couch as he walks to the kitchen.

Jinyoung laughs and squats down to pick Nora, not surprised to see Kunta and Odd making their way to him. "Come on, to the couch" he tells them but they just stare at him blankly. He sighs and rises back up with Nora, hoping they'll follow.

Jaebum comes back with spoons just in time to see him try to coax Kunta onto the couch after successfully getting the other two cats to cuddle next to him. "Up, Kunta" Jaebum says in a high pitched voice which just works, and Jinyoung finds himself with lap full of cats.

He missed this. He reaches to take one of the spoons out of Jaebum's hand, waiting for the older to hand over one of the ice cream pints after opening both of them. He eats a spoonful, trying to decide where to start. "Remember when Junghwan Kim won the bronze medal for fencing in Rio?"

Jaebum raises one eyebrow but still nods, confusion clear on his face. "What about it?"

He takes a deep breath and moves to look at the cats next to him. "Jackson got the silver" he mumbles.

Jaebum is silent for a few moments but Jinyoung keeps his stare on the cats. "You don't have to tell me about him if you don't want to, just don't lie"

"I- I'm not? Lying?" he looks up at the older, frowning, "you know I would never lie to you"

"Why would an Olympic medalist work as a waiter?" he retorts and Jinyoung can't blame him because he asked the same thing.

"I don't know. He didn't want to talk about it" he sighs and Jaebum crosses his arms, unconvinced. "I swear, Jaebum, why would I lie to you?" he lets the spoon drop into the pint, reaching to pull out his phone so he could show Jaebum all the articles he read at the airport.

Jaebum takes the phone wordlessly, reading one of the articles and Jinyoung comes to realize this is probably how Jackson felt when he told him about it. Jaebum stops at a picture, looking up at Jinyoung. "Is this him?" he turns around the phone.

Ah, the blond hair. He nods, biting his lips. "I can show you pictures we took together. He looks the same"

"This doesn't add up, Nyoungie" he shakes his head and places the phone between them. Even if his voice is stern, Jinyoung relaxes at the nickname. "Taecyeon's fugitive theory sounds more logical, you do realize that, yeah?"

"He's not fugitive" he replies immediately, "there isn't a single bad article about him, not even in English or Mandarin"

"It doesn't have to be in the news to be real!" Jaebum raises his voice enough for the cats to flinch and jump off the couch. "He's hiding something from you and you're too smitten to notice!"

Jinyoung drops his stare to the ground, biting his lips. Jaebum has a short temper, he knows that, but Jaebum also knows him best and always hits the nails on their heads. "Maybe I should go home" he says after a long moment, reaching forward to place the pint on the coffee table.

Jaebum doesn't say anything in return as Jinyoung takes his phone and checks for his keys and wallet. Neither of them mention Jinyoung's luggage, both knowing they'll be back to themselves by tomorrow. But for now Jinyoung exits the apartment without even saying goodbye.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung's phone buzzes in his pocket the moment he closes the door to his apartment behind him.

He kind of wishes he stayed in Jaebum's apartment- his own feeling empty and unwelcoming as he makes his way to his room without bothering with the lights.

He falls face first to the bed, considering just going to sleep as he is now when his phone buzzes again.

He sighs and tries to pull it out of his pocket without moving too much. There's no way Jaebum calmed down already, and everyone else know better than to bother him after flights.

It buzzes again and Jinyoung groans as he sits up to finally get it out, all of the stress leaving his body when he sees the name attached to the notifications. 

' _How was the flight? Are you home already?_ ' says the first message from Jackson. ' _You're probably really tired by now. Rest well, talk to me tomorrow!_ ' says the second, followed almost immediately by a short ' _Miss you_ '

' _I miss you, too_ ' he texts back quickly, not quite believing it was just a few hours since they last saw each other.

He doesn't even get to put his phone down before it buzzes again. ' _Can I call you now?_ '

He smiles and clicks the call button instead of replying. " _Hey_ " he says when the call connects. " _Shouldn't you be working?_ "

" _I'm on a break_ " he hums. " _How was the flight? Did you sit next to weird people again?_ "

He laughs, " _it was fine. I sat next to two quiet girls who read manga the whole flight_ "

" _Ah, that's good. Did you get home already?_ "

" _Yeah_ " he sighs, falling back on his bed. " _Jaebum picked me up but then we fought so I went home. Just got in a few minutes ago_ "

There's a moment of silence in which Jinyoung thinks the call might have disconnected, but then Jackson's deep voice comes back. " _Jaebum is your best friend, right?_ " Jinyoung hums in approval. " _Oh. Was the fight bad?_ "

Jinyoung thinks about it for a moment, considering how much to tell him. " _Jaebum just have a short temper_ " he ends up saying, sighing again, " _we'll get over it by tomorrow, probably... It's just been a long week and I missed him so it sucks_ "

" _I'm sorry_ " he says, and he really does sound as sad as Jinyoung feels. " _I hope you guys will work it out soon_ "

" _Yeah_ " he sighs but a small smile still tugs at his lips because of Jackson's concern. " _How's work?_ " he tries to switch the topic.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jackson has to get back to work not long after, and Jinyoung is once again left alone with his thoughts.

It's not that Jaebum is wrong. Jackson not having any bad articles about him doesn't mean everything is good, but it doesn't necessarily mean something is bad.

He frowns at his ceiling. He can ask Jackson about it. He should ask Jackson about it. Keeping secrets in a relationship is a deal breaker, no doubt about it.

And yet... Jackson didn't seem like he wants to talk about it. It seemed like a too sensitive topic for him to bring up again, but he can't be sure Jackson will talk about it without being prompted to.

Pressuring people to do things they don't want to in a relationship is also a deal breaker. He groans out loud and turns around on the bed, burying his head in a pillow and willing himself to just fall asleep.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung wakes up to his doorbell ringing. A quick look at his phone tells him it's the middle of the night, and he scrambles off the bed in confusion.

He feels disgusting, still in his clothes from Japan- but whoever is ringing his doorbell at this hour probably doesn't expect (or deserves) him at his best.

He is still surprised to see an excited Yugyeom with an unhappy Jaebum held tightly next to him by his arm. "Jinyoung!" the youngest slurs and Jinyoung realizes he is drunk.

He considers shutting the door and going back to sleep but he knows Yugyeom will continue ringing his bell so he ends up moving so they can enter his apartment, finally turning on the lights.

The apartment looks just like he left it- a tidy mess of throw blankets and pillows on the couch and a clutter of random items on the coffee table. Not like any of his guests care.

"I wanted to surprise you guys with the costumes but Jaebum said you went home" he explains in a whine, tripping over his own feet in a way that should have ended with his face all over Jinyoung's floor if not for his grip on Jaebum's arm (that will definitely leave marks). "But Jaebum was moody so I took him out for drinks first"

"It looks like you did most of the drinking" Jinyoung raises one eyebrow.

"He came drunk to my place" the eldest explains, "I didn't let him drink any more"

Jinyoung nods, not surprised that Jaebum doesn't look affected by the alcohol. He always held his liquor well, but the fact he's here after they fought is enough proof. "So, where are the costumes?" he crosses his arms.

Yugyeom looks around them, finally letting go of Jaebum, the confusion on his face giving way to realization after a few moments. "Oh, no" he whines, "we didn't bring them! Where did we leave them?"

"My place" Jaebum sighs, "I told you so when you wrestled me into the taxi" 

"You should have explained better!" he accuses, stomping his foot.

Jinyoung catches him to stop him from making more noise as Jaebum replies, "well, I didn't want to try on dresses while drunk"

Jinyoung covers Yugyeom's mouth before the youngest can say anything else. "While Jaebum has a point, I really want to go back to sleep. Do you want to crash here or go home?"

Jaebum doesn't answer so Jinyoung releases Yugyeom. "Here" he slurs tiredly, as if Jinyoung reminded him it's the middle of the night.

Jinyoung returns his stare to Jaebum just in time to see him shrug. Good enough. "You can have the couch" he tells the youngest, already pushing him towards it, "we'll share my bed?" he tilts his head at Jaebum who just shrugs again. "Go ahead, I'll be right there" he tells him and goes to the kitchen to get a water bottle for Yugyeom.

By the time he makes sure Yugyeom isn't going to die on his couch, Jaebum has already changed into what has long since become his own pajamas and settled in the bed. Jinyoung hides a smile as he takes out a set of clothes for himself, taking the chance to finally switch out of his clothes. He climbs silently onto the bed, sighing. This day became too long for his liking. 

But Jaebum probably takes it the wrong way. "I shouldn't have let him convince me to come here, I'm sorry"

"It's fine, Jaebongi" he turns around so he can look him him, "you know you're always welcome here" he offers a tired smile.

It takes a moment, but Jaebum smiles back. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier" he mumbles, "I just don't want to you get hurt" he reaches out to place a hand on his arm. "You're my best friend"

Ah. Drunk Jaebum is so honest, Jinyoung almost forgot that. "I know" he places his own hand over Jaebum's. "You're my best friend, too, so please trust me on this one. I really like him"

"Okay" he nods weakly, his eyes already closing. "Tell me more about him tomorrow, yeah?"

"Okay" he repeats. "Sleep well, Jaebongi" he shuffles just a bit closer to him. He really missed his best friend.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

The next time Jinyoung wakes up is to the sound of Yugyeom's laughter. He groans in return and tries to hide under the blankets, which only makes the youngest laugh harder.

"You guys are so cute" he coos, and this is enough for Jinyoung to open his eyes. He comes face to face with Jaebum, which is not unusual, but way too intimate for Yugyeom to witness.

Thankfully, Jaebum comes to his senses quicker than Jinyoung does (without even opening his eyes. Jinyoung is impressed). "If you don't shut up and go away I'm sending your father the videos from the bar" he threatens.

Jinyoung doesn't know what videos in which bar, but it's enough to make Yugyeom squeak and hurry out of the bedroom.

"You okay?" Jinyoung asks without moving away, enjoying Jaebum's warmth. "Hungover?"

"No and yes" he groans, just barely opening his eyes to squint at Jinyoung.

"I've got you" he hums but still takes another moment to move, only then realizing they must have cuddled in their sleep. He releases Jaebum who makes a pained noise at the movement and rolls out of the bed.

In the living room he sees Yugyeom already nursing a cup of coffee. "Did you make us any?" he asks, startling the youngest.

"Yes" he beams as if he wasn't too drunk to stand straight by his own just a few hours ago. Young people and their stamina, really.

Jinyoung nods weakly and goes to retrieve the two mugs from the kitchen, grabbing the packet of painkillers Yugyeom left next to them. Maybe he should be more worried about how familiar the youngest is with his apartment.

He gives one mug and the pills to Jaebum back in the bedroom before returning to the living room to sit with Yugyeom.

"Are you and Jaebum a thing?" Yugyeom doesn't beat around the bush, "because I have placed money over this, and I really want to win"

"No" he says with a blank stare. He isn't really surprised there's a bet about their relationship, with how close they are. "Jaebum is straight"

"Are you sure?" he sounds skeptical, "you were cuddling. I have pictures" 

"Of two best friends cuddling in their sleep. Good for you" he rolls his eyes, but on the inside he's thankful that the youngest doesn't mention Jinyoung's lack of defending himself. He's not ready to come out to his colleague this soon after waking up. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Noon-ish?" Yugyeom shrugs, "dad called me to see why I wasn't home. I told him we went to celebrate your successful business trip, if he mentions it tomorrow"

Jinyoung groans. He hates lying to their branch manager. He hates Yugyeom for being his son, most of the time, too. Makes it so much harder to kill him.

"Can we order something to eat?" he asks when Jinyoung doesn't say anything. "We can celebrate. My treat"

"Your treat can be going home and letting me rest" he glares.

"Nyoungie, you have a call" Jaebum says before the conversation can turn into an argument, entering the living room and wiggling Jinyoung's phone in his hand.

Jinyoung reaches to take it from him, his heart almost stopping when he notices the call from Jackson is already connected for a few minutes. A few minutes in which he probably talked with Jaebum. Oh, God, how he hopes Jackson is the one who called and not Jaebum- he's not ready for another fight. " _Jackson?_ " he barely gets out, scared enough to lose his voice.

" _Hey_ " Jackson's deep voice sounds as relaxed as always, which really helps Jinyoung's heart to start beating normally again. " _I heard you and Jaebum worked things out_ "

He shoots Jaebum a startled look, mumbling a small " _ah, yeah_ " before getting up and walking to his bedroom, ignoring Yugyeom's questions about who is Jackson. " _Did he say something bad? I'm really sorry if he did, he's the worst mom ever--_ "

Jackson's high pitched laughter cuts through his ramblings. " _It's fine. He just wanted to make sure that I don't have any 'ill intentions'_ " he tries to mimic Jaebum's voice and it makes Jinyoung laugh out loud. " _I think I did well, if he let me talk to you_ "

He hums. " _You passed the best friend test_ " he tries to say seriously.

" _I think the real test is not keeping you away from him for too long. I'll call you later, okay? Text me_ "

" _Okay_ " he sighs, a bit sad about the short conversation. " _I miss you_ " he says before Jackson gets to hang up.

" _Miss you, too_ " he can hear the smile in his voice. It makes his heart beat faster. There is no way this relationship is good for his health.

When he gets back to the living room Jaebum and Yugyeom have already spread out all the take out menus he has on the coffee table, trying to choose a restaurant. Celebration time, it is.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

They end up in Jaebum's apartment after they finish eating, both older men giving up against the youngest's pestering and terrible aegyo and agreeing to finally try on their costumes.

Jinyoung also really wants his suitcase back.

"How did you get the costumes so fast? We talked about it less than a week ago" Jaebum asks when they open the packages.

"Halloween is in less than two weeks, we don't have time to waste. I promised dad we are going to win" the youngest explains, pulling out the items from the 'Anna' labeled package and shoving them at Jinyoung. "Come on, try them on!"

"Is it even legal for you to work under your fath-- is that a wig?" Jinyoung almost squeaks, all the thought about nepotism long gone as he stares at the wig. "Please tell me it's not human hair" he looks up at him, fear clear on his face.

"I wanted real human hair, but it's too pricey considering the cost of the dresses. Dad said no" he has the audacity to pout. 

Jinyoung doesn't know what to comment on first. Luckily, Jaebum is there. "Too bad, tell the boss we're burning these dresses on the first day of November" he holds up his own Elsa wig, already braided. "I'm going to change. Jinyoung, throw his phone out of the window so he won't take pictures"

Yugyeom is too shocked to defend himself, and Jinyoung gets hold of his phone easily. He doesn't throw it out, but he does send himself the pictures of Jaebum and himself before deleting them from Yugyeom's phone. He can't allow him to have this much leverage over them.

They end up running around Jaebum's apartment, barely avoiding the cats, as Yugyeom tries to get back his phone when Jaebum emerges from his bedroom in full costume- blue-white sequins shining in the light as he walks to the living room, flipping his braid back when he stops in front of them. 

Jinyoung is torn between taking a picture himself and laughing until he cries. Yugyeom claps happily. "Wait, we need to zip you up!" the younger calls and Jaebum rolls his eyes and turns around, pulling the cape out of the way. Jinyoung loses it and falls on the floor from how hard he laughs.

When he finally catches his breath a few minutes later they push him into the bedroom with his own costume. He frowns at it for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"What about your costume, Yugyeom?" he yells while stripping, trying to distract himself.

"I'm Sven" he yells back, followed by him trying to sing 'reindeers are better than people' without knowing half of the words. 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "How come you're not Olaf?" he asks as he slips into the dress. At least it's not the ball gown.

"Youngjae is our Olaf" Jaebum sighs. 

Jinyoung laughs as he imagines it. Cute. "Jaebum, come zip me up" he calls as he tries to pull on the wig, not bothering with the wig cap. This is going to be a hell on Halloween.

He isn't really surprised when the two of them enter the bedroom, Yugyeom fussing over his lack of care for the wig while Jaebum just zips him up and helps him with the cape. "Aren't you cute?" the oldest tugs on one of the braids, ignoring Yugyeom's yells.

"I'm going to take so many pictures of you two on Halloween" Yugyeom beams. "We're going to win for sure"

"What about the rest of the branch? Who else did you drag in to this?" Jinyoung asks as Yugyeom stages them (he's so glad he took Yugyeom's phone).

"Jeongyeon is Oaken, Nayeon is the Duke of Weselton" Yugyeom lists off, "I convinced some of the interns to be trolls" he shrugs. "The rest will be whatever they want, I don't care. We're winning"

"Honestly, if you cared about work as much as you do about this contest your father would be so happy" Jaebum raises one eyebrow.

"This is all your fault, Jaebum" Jinyoung reminds him.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Yugyeom leaves not long after, having promised the rest of their Frozen cast their costumes by today, too.

Which is how Jaebum and Jinyoung end up on the couch with cats and ice cream pints, still in dresses- and Jinyoung can't honestly say this is the weirdest situation they've been in.

He tells him about how Jackson came to pick him from the lounge and took care (and not advantage) of him. He tells him about how Jackson kept ruining romantic moments in the Gyoen gardens with junk food. He shows him the pictures they took. He tells him about the possibility of them flying over to each other on weekends and holidays. They search videos of him in fencing competitions, and are both amazed even though they know nothing about the sport.

But most importantly, Jaebum doesn't say anything bad even if Jinyoung can see on his face how much he wants to.

"I know you don't trust him" Jinyoung pauses the video of the medal ceremony in Rio, eyes still on blond Jackson. "But it's really important to me that you're trying for me" he takes Jaebum's hand in his.

"Isn't that a scene from Frozen?" Jaebum smiles and squeezes his hand. "I hope he's a Kristoff and not Hans, really"

Jinyoung shrugs. "He might be a reindeers' person"

Jaebum makes a disgusted face. "They stink" he groans and releases Jinyoung's hand. "You know what else stinks? You. Did you shower since you got back?"

Jinyoung laughs and rolls his eyes, pushing Jaebum playfully. "I'm going to change out of the dress, you're driving me and my luggage home. Asshole"

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Returning to the office is uneventful as ever. He gets some questions about Japan, questions about their clients, a few pats on the back from higher ups and that's it. Back to normal.

He sends a selfie to Jackson just before Wonpil pops into his cubicle. Blond Wonpil. "Hey, stranger" blond Wonpil says and Jinyoung tries not to be to obvious as he stares. Why is everyone blonde suddenly. 

"Hey, are you the new guy?" he tries to play it off, "I don't remember having any blonds here when I left" 

It earns him a hearty laugh. "Shouldn't you be dying your hair red?" he tilts his head as he leans back against Jinyoung's desk. 

"Yugyeom got me a wig" he makes a disgusted face. "I'm going to die" he adds for dramatics, but he's actually glad he's not going to ruin his hair with bleach and dye.

"Oh, no" he says just as dramatically, "and here I was hoping we'd go to the hairdresser together and catch up" he sighs, shaking his head.

Jinyoung can't hold back a laugh. "We can go for your roots"

Wonpil immediately reaches up to hide his hair, "roots, already?" he gasps, but laughter already seeps into his act. "How about going out for drinks? Just me and you" 

Jinyoung hums. "I'd love to" he smiles, "but not today, I have to finish up with my reports" he picks up a stack of papers and waves them sadly. "Is tomorrow good?"

"You know I always have time for you" Wonpil smiles, genuinely, and Jinyoung mirrors it easily.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jackson calls him just as he locks the door to his apartment behind himself.

" _You have crazy good timings_ " Jinyoung answers, and he gets a bark of high pitched laughter in return. He smiles.

" _Just got home?_ "

" _Yeah. Stayed a bit longer to finish my reports_ " he sinks down onto the couch. " _Are you home?_ "

He hums, " _just got out of the shower. Takuya spilled broth all over me, I finished up all my soap to get the smell off. I think I might throw away the uniform_ " he groans.

" _He dropped a bowl when I was there last time, too_ " Jinyoung mentions, trying not to laugh at the idea of Jackson walking back home from the restaurant smelling like beef.

" _Yeah"_ he hums again and this time is sounds happier.

" _A week since I learnt your name_ " he smiles, " _and look at us now_ "

He laughs. " _A week since the whole Cinderella fiasco_ "

" _The whole Cinderella fiasco?_ " Jinyoung repeats, raising an eyebrow.

Jackson laughs again, higher pitched this time as if he is embarrassed. " _You know... You dropping items while fleeing up the stairs, me searching for you to return it..._ "

Oh, God. He's going to die. Jackson has his own Disney version of them? " _Oh, my God_ " he actually says out loud. " _I'm Cinderella_ " he has to tell Jaebum.

" _I'm... Sorry?_ " he tries. " _Did I offend you?_ "

" _No_ " he says quickly, then adds, " _God, no, really. Oh, God, you're going to love my Halloween costume_ " he laughs.

" _You already mentioned it once. What is it?_ " he sounds relieved.

" _It's a secret_ " he shakes his head, still laughing. This is ridiculous. " _It's Disney themed. So embarrassing, God. I'm going to drink so much_ "

" _You love drinking, huh?_ " he teases. 

" _I guess, yeah_ " he shrugs. " _It's... Yeah_ "

" _You're a cute drunk_ " it feels like he's trying to save this line of conversation.

" _What kind of drunk are you?_ " he changes the subject slightly.

" _Hmm_ " he ponders out loud, as if putting on a show. " _You'd have to see for yourself, I guess_ "

" _That's not fair_ " he whines, " _I can't come back to Japan this soon_ "

" _Maybe I can come to Korea_ " he offers and Jinyoung's heart aches.

He shouldn't miss someone he met just a week ago this much. But he does. " _I wish_ " he tries to laugh.

" _I mean it_ " Jackson sounds too serious and Jinyoung starts believing he's not the only one falling hard and fast.

They really are a Disney couple. " _I know you do. We just... We should probably take it slow, we literally just met a week ago_ "

" _I know_ " he sounds like a little kid who got scolded by his mom.

" _I'm sorry_ " he says automatically. " _It's not that I don't want to see you, I just think we should get to know each other better first_ "

" _What better way is there than face to face?_ " Jackson says, and he really has a point.

A point Jinyoung has to ignore for now. " _Hang on,_ " he says and takes the phone away to switch to video call. It takes a few seconds before Jackson accepts and his screen is filled with soft brown hair and dimples. " _Face to face_ " Jinyoung smiles back.

" _Not what I meant_ " Jackson laughs, " _but I'll take it. I missed your face_ "

"I would've said I missed yours but Jaebum put you as my phone's screen" he laughs back, shrugging.

" _So I really passed the best friend test?_ " he raises one eyebrow and Jinyoung wonders why they didn't video chat until now. " _You passed Mark's the moment the cats liked you_ "

" _Don't let them know we like dogs better_ " he put a finger next to his lips, lowering his voice.

" _Mark likes dogs better, too. He works at the cat cafe because he couldn't do any work at the dog cafe_ " he laughs again. 

Jinyoung hums, smiling. " _How come you don't work with him?_ "

" _Those cafes are tourist traps_ " he frowns, scratching behind his ear. " _Too much a risk of people recognizing me_ "

" _Oh_ " he isn't sure how to reply to that. Are they talking about this? Should he say anything?

Jackson comes to his rescue. " _Mark is the one who offered Ichiran, since you don't really have any face to face interactions with the customers_ "

" _Unless Takuya drops bowls_ " he tries to laugh, to keep the mood light.

" _You leaned over to see what happened_ " Jackson defends him, " _nosy customers peek under the windows without us breaking anything all the time_ " he sighs.

" _I'm not a nosy customer_ " he pouts. He feels ridiculous for pouting, but it makes Jackson laugh and smile at him.

" _No, you're not_ " he hums, voice suddenly much lower and deeper as he adds, " _you're my Cinderella_ "

Jinyoung's face goes red so fast he feels light headed. " _I'm hanging up_ " he threatens, covering his face with his free hand. 

" _Sorry, puppy_ " he doesn't sound sorry at all, but rather smug. He can't let him meet Yugyeom, ever.

Jinyoung takes a few deep breaths before lowering his hand. " _Hey, give me an apartment tour_ " he says to break the silence.

Jackson perks up at this, and the picture blurs for a moment as he probably stands up. " _I just want you to remember that I don't live alone_ " he warns before switching the camera around. The apartment isn't well lit and it's hard to see, but Jackson breezes around the shared living room and shows Jinyoung tidbits of him scattered around- mostly junk he bought in Japan. " _We have the best view_ " he says as an afterthought, and the screen turns black while he hears windows moving, " _here_ " he takes a moment to focus the camera on the view, and Jinyoung stares in awe at the blinding neon lights of Tokyo's nightlife, people scattering around.

And then he realizes. " _It's where you found me when I got lost_ " 

He hums, " _yeah. You have no idea how surprised I was to find you in front of my building_ " he laughs.

" _I almost had a heart attack when you approached me so I think it's fair_ " he blushes at the memory. " _You should have brought me to your apartment_ "

Jackson switches the camera around again. " _I'm glad I didn't_ " he shrugs. " _I got to take you on a date_ " 

" _You would have gotten a date either way_ " he teases before switching his camera himself. " _This is my living room. It's a mess and I only have myself to blame_ " he laughs.

" _You live alone?_ "

He nods, then remembers the camera is not on him. " _Yeah. It's a small apartment but it's my small apartment_ " he hums. " _I had a roommate as a student, it was the worst_ "

Jackson frowns. " _I think you just had a bad experience. Living with Mark is great_ "

" _Maybe_ " he doesn't feel like retelling his horrible university experience. At least, not right now. He switches the camera back. " _I should shower before it gets too late_ " he smiles, " _let's finish the tour tomorrow, yeah?_ "

Jackson nods. " _Talk to you tomorrow. Sleep well_ "

He hums, " _you too_ " he says as Jackson blows him a kiss. He ends the call before he loses the momentum, knowing he can easily stay right there on the couch and talk to him all night.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Youngjae shows Jinyoung the new presentation for their biggest client in Osaka, leg twitching every time Jinyoung moves to the next slide.

"This is really great, Youngjae. You don't have to be this nervous" he tries to calm him, placing a hand over his leg to stop it. "You'll have Wooyoung with you"

"He wants me to lead, this is crazy" he groans, "it's too important"

"They wouldn't have given it to you if they didn't trust you could do it" he shrugs in a try to pass his nonchalance to Youngjae. "The first time I went with Taecyeon I was a complete mess but we still closed the deal" he smiles, rubbing soothing circles on his leg.

It seems to help as he sighs, the tension leaving his shoulders. "Is it really great?" he nods towards the screen.

"Yeah, I will never lie to you about work" he hums, "maybe show this to Jaebum, too. He knows this client better than me"

He nods, moving his stare between the screen and Jinyoung's face before finally smiling at him. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate your help" he says, always so polite.

"This is what friends are for" he says and squeezes his leg for a second, but just as he about to move his hand Wonpil enters the cubicle.

"Am I interrupting something?" he raises one eyebrow, eyes zeroing on Jinyoung's hand on Youngjae's leg.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes while Youngjae flushes pink. "Only an important moment in building Youngjae's self esteem, thanks" Jinyoung says dryly. Youngjae flushes red.

Wonpil thinks about it for a moment before shrugging. "My friends are playing in a club today, I thought maybe we can go watch them?"

"Sure" he says, leaning back in his chair and finally releasing Youngjae's leg. "What time is it?"

They exchange the details, completely ignoring Youngjae even though it's his cubicle. "I'll see you there, then" Wonpil concludes with a wink before walking away.

"Are you two dating?" Youngjae asks the moment Wonpil gets far enough.

"What? No" he frowns, "we're just going for drinks. I do this with Jaebum all the time, too"

"Yeah, we have a bet over you two dating, too" Youngjae shrugs as if it's no big deal.

Jinyoung wonders just when did his love life become the office gossip. "I heard. We're not, either" he looks away, drumming his fingers on the chair's armrest. "I should go back to work" he says eventually and gets up.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung plans to pass by his apartment to change out of his work clothes, but then he is pulled in to a surprise one-on-one meeting with his boss about his business trip.

Fortunately, he doesn't bring up Jinyoung's behavior on the last night there. Unfortunately, he does go over pretty much every details in the new contract and Jinyoung is really close to being late.

He texts Wonpil when he gets to the club, getting a text back telling him to pick a table and that he'll be right there.

It's easier said than done, Jinyoung realizes as he tries to find his way through the packed club. For a Tuesday night, this is very unusual.

Wonpil finds him before he finds any unoccupied tables, casually pulling him by his arm so he could talk to him over the music. "I didn't think it'd be this crowded, sorry" he still almost-yells in his ear.

Jinyoung shakes his head, mouthing "it's okay" and gesturing towards the bar. It's farther from the stage than the tables, but there are a few free stools. 

Wonpil releases him and walks before him, and Jinyoung takes a moment to take him in. Wonpil always dresses well out of the office, long, soft sweater that hugs his body just right paired with form fitting tailored pants. He looks down at his casual suit, sighing before following the blond. He feels both under and over dressed. 

They find two stools and Wonpil orders for them, handing Jinyoung a drink that's a bit too neon for his likings. He sips it, the sugary taste overbearing the bitter alcohol and sending a chill down his spine, strong enough to make him shudder. "It's good, right?" Wonpil laughs, leaning towards him again.

"It tastes like cotton candy" he answers, not sure if he likes it yet.

He hums, staying close even if he just drinks his own neon drink. "How was Japan?" he asks after a moment.

"It was good" he smiles, "I missed Taecyeon"

"We all do. He should visit us" he swirls his drink. "Where was your hotel?"

"Near Shinjuku station. It's really hectic there, but my room was high enough not to hear anything" he tries the drink again, trying not to wince.

"Nice. Good view?" he places his drink down on the bar and reaches to drape his arm around Jinyoung's shoulder.

"Right on Godzilla's back" he laughs, "wait, I have pictures" he takes another sip before taking out his phone.

He unlocks his phone, forgetting his screen is the picture of Jackson and him. "Hey, who's that?" Wonpil tugs the phone towards him.

"It's, uh" he isn't sure what to answer, too surprised. He should have seen it coming, but he didn't, and now he can't figure out what to do, what to reply to that. 

It takes him long enough that Wonpil moves his arm from around him and just takes the phone out of his hand, clicking his photo album app. His eyebrows shoot up, and it's only then that Jinyoung remembers the amount of pictures of Jackson and him he took on the last day. "Jinyoung" is all he says when he looks up at him, his stare cold and hard. 

Jinyoung swallows around the lump in his throat and takes the phone back, scrolling to the Godzilla picture he took. "Look" he tries to go back to the previous, safe topic.

The blond keeps staring at him for a long moment in which Jinyoung readies himself for the worst, but then he just blinks and suddenly he's back to his usual self. "That's cool. Maybe next time you'll get the Godzilla hotel itself" 

He shrugs, placing his phone back in his pocket. "Maybe you'll get it, too" he tries to smile but he's not sure if he can while feeling this nervous, "you haven't been to Tokyo in the last few months, right?"

"Mostly Sapporo lately, yeah" he nods, picking up his drink again and finishing it, "I like Sapporo better" he hums.

He bites at the inside of his lips, taking a deep breath (that he's quite sure Wonpil notices, but he doesn't mention it) before finishing his own drink, grimacing. "Can we get something with less sugar?" he asks.

Wonpils nods again, easily catching the bartender's attention and ordering another two drinks and a few shots.

Jinyoung is thankful for the bitter taste burning his throat as he throws back two shots in a row.

Wonpil laughs and mimics him, and he feels a weight lift off his heart at the sound. "They should be starting any moment now" he says, and as if on a cue everyone around them starts yelling and clapping.

Jinyoung downs another shot before picking up his drink and turning around in the stool, leaning against the bar. He thinks he already met these friends of Wonpil, but he isn't sure anymore.

The band starts playing and he loses his line of thought as he watches them and finishes his drink. Somewhere between the third and fifth song Wonpil starts replacing his empty glasses with a new ones and he offers him a thankful smile every time, happy they're back to normal.

"They're really good" Jinyoung slurs, leaning on Wonpil for support when the band finishes up their performance.

"Yeah" he agrees, slightly flushed from the alcohol, and wraps an arm around Jinyoung's waist. "I cover for their keyboardist sometimes" he hums, tightening his hold on Jinyoung when he tries to get them both off of the stools.

Jinyoung can't remember how they got out of the club or if he paid for his drinks, but the moment they're out and he can hear himself again he also hears his ringtone cutting abruptly.

He fumbles for his phone, can't seem to remember which pocket he put it in in his haste to hide it earlier.

"Jacket" Wonpil laughs against his temple, the sound vibrating through Jinyoung in a comforting way.

It takes him a moment to understand what he means, but then he tries his jacket pocket and gets out his phone. Two missed calls, dated almost one hour apart, and three text messages- all from Jackson. Oh.

Wonpil is definitely close enough to see the name, too, but he doesn't mention it as he steers Jinyoung towards a parked taxi. "Come on, let's get you home"

He hums in agreement, nuzzling into him and easily forgetting about the calls and texts.

They get in the backseat, Wonpil keeping him close as he rattles off his address to the driver.

"You're so warm" Jinyoung sighs, burying his face in Wonpil's neck.

"You're so hot" the blond mumbles back, pulling him even closer and stroking his waist under the suit jacket.

Jinyoung inhales deeply and closes his eyes. He feels safe and content, and it's so easy to just fall asleep.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung wakes up with a start. The room around him is dark, and he's in a bed- but it's not his room nor his bed. He sits up slowly, his head pounding and protesting the movement. He pats himself down- still in what he wore to work the day before, sans his jacket.

He looks around, searching for his phone when he realizes it's not on him. It's not near him, either, and he shuffles out of the bed despite his growing headache.

He tries to keep as silent as he can while he makes his way to what he hopes is a living room, stopping in his tracks when he sees Wonpil sleeping on a couch. Oh. He's at Wonpil's.

He stares for a moment longer before averting his gaze, which lands on his jacket thrown over a chair. He makes his way there, squinting his eyes against the glaring screen light. It makes his head throb harder, but he forces himself to look at it. 2:47 am, two missed calls and more text messages. He's about to open the text messages when the front door opens and his heart jumps to his throat, preventing him from yelling but he still drops his phone.

The sound of his phone hitting the floor isn't enough to wake Wonpil, but it makes the person who just entered stare at him in confusion. "Oh, right" he says, and his voice is familiar but hungover Jinyoung can't place it, "Wonpil said he has company" he nods.

"Uhm" Jinyoung barely manages to get out, his throat sore and dry from the alcohol, and he switches his stare between Wonpil and the new guy a few times.

"Oh, shit" he lowers his voice, "I didn't think he'd really sleep on the couch" he says as he walks closer, shaking his head. "Hi, I'm Jaehyung. Wonpil's flatmate" he turns around to Jinyoung.

"I'm Wonpil's coworker, Jinyoung" he introduces himself, bowing lightly.

He hums, "I know, Wonpil told us he's bringing his crush to see us tonight" he shrugs, "It's nice to finally meet you"

Hungover Jinyoung is having trouble fully processing everything. "See you?" he repeats the easier part, "were you in the band?"

"Guitarist" he nods, "and vocalist, too, but most of us are" he shrugs.

"Oh" he says, surprised, "that's cool. You guys were really good" he tries nodding but his headache protests.

He laughs, smiling genuinely, "thanks. We're trying to make it big"

"I'm sure you will" he replies quickly before taking a deep breath. "Uhm," he starts, "you said something about a crush?"

"You mean Wonpil's terrib--" he's cut short by a hand covering his mouth, and only then Jinyoung realizes Wonpil's awake.

"Shut it, Jae" Wonpil growls in a way Jinyoung has never seen before and it makes him shiver. Which, in turn, makes Wonpil look at him. "Are you okay?" his tone becomes impossibly soft and suddenly everything clicks in Jinyoung's mind.

Oh. "I, uh," he mumbles, flushing deeply, "yeah. Yes. I'm... Hungover" he takes a step back, reaching for his jacket again. "I should probably go back home, we have work tomorrow"

Wonpil looks hurt, and Jaehyung looks amused. "It's late, you can just stay here" the blond offers.

"No, no, it's fine- I'll call a taxi" he says quickly, squatting down to search for his phone.

"I can give you a ride" Jaehyung offers, crouching next to him and handing him his phone.

"It's fine, really" Jinyoung says again just as Wonpil says, "no way"

But Jaehyung ignores them both as he straightens back up, pulling Jinyoung with him. "I forgot my guitar, so I need to take it out of the car anyway. Come on" he hums, his hold on Jinyoung surprisingly strong.

Jinyoung throws Wonpil an apologetic smile behind his shoulder and lets the guitarist pull him out of the apartment.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

The drive to his apartment is short and uncomfortable. Jinyoung can't bring himself to check the messages from Jackson, but he can't seem to make any smalltalk either.

He plays with his fingers in order to stay awake, staring out of the window while Jaehyung hums an unfamiliar song. He doesn't even notice he's holding his breath until they stop in front of his building and he lets it all out in a sigh.

"Long day?" Jaehyung starts as he's about to open the door.

He tightens his hold on the handle but doesn't pull it open. "You can say that" he nods weakly. 

"Don't hold what I told you against Wonpil, okay?" he cuts the chase. "He's a good guy"

He nods weakly again, biting his tongue trying to figure out what to say. "I know he is" he says at the end. "Thanks for the ride, good luck with your band" he opens the door. 

"Thanks. Good night, Jinyoung" Jaehyung calls after him. 

Jinyoung doesn't think it'll be a good night.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

He waits until he's changed out of work clothes, taken a pill for his headache and has drunk a whole bottle of water before he finally dares to open the text messages from Jackson.

' _Hey, I tried to catch you but I probably ran out of good timings. Call me when you're free_ ' says the first one and Jinyoung smiles.

The smile disappears as he continues reading. ' _Is everything okay? You're not answering_ ' followed immediately by, ' _I'm worried. Please just text me back_ '

His heart clenches and he frowns, sitting down on his bed. ' _Did I do something wrong? I'm really sorry, Jinyoung. Talk to me_ ', ' _I'm working the night shift so I'm awake. Whenever you're ready to talk to me I'm here_ ', ' _I'm so sorry for whatever I did. Please don't keep me in the dark_ ' he keeps going, and Jinyoung is close to crying.

Before he realizes what he's doing he already taps the call button, placing the phone next to his ear.

Jackson answers the moment the call goes through. " _Jinyoung?_ " he sounds so worried.

" _I'm sorry_ " he says immediately, not letting Jackson say anything as he continues, " _I'm so, so sorry, I was out with a friend and didn't hear the phone, and then I fell asleep, I'm sorry, Jackson, I didn't mean to worry you like that--_ " and the words get stuck in his throat as tears gather in his eyes. He didn't mean to worry him like that, and he feels so bad- the worst, really- but he can't tell him that because he's literally choking on the words.

" _Jinyoung_ " he says again, and this time the worry makes place for relief. " _Oh, God. I'm--_ " he mumbles something in Mandarin that Jinyoung doesn't understand. " _I thought I scared you away, yesterday-- I want to tell you more about myself, I promise_ "

" _It's- Jackson, it's not your fault, really_ " he finds his voice again, " _I got drunk, and I should have paid more attention to my phone_ " he shakes his head even though the other can't see him, and it makes him groan in pain.

" _Are you okay?_ " the change is immediate, from frantic to soft, but in both scenarios it's clear Jackson only has Jinyoung on his mind.

" _Yes_ " he answers quickly, but then decides against lying, " _actually, no, not really_ " he sighs. " _I'm hungover, and it's been a long, mentally taxing day_ " he falls back on the bed, an 'oof' sound escaping him. " _I'm really sorry for scaring you like this, Jackson_ " he hopes he sounds as sincere as he feels.

There's a beat of silence before Jackson answers him. " _I guess we're both to blame over this_ " he says, the most diplomatic thing he can say in this situation.

Jinyoung smiles, feeling relaxed for the first time since he woke up an hour ago. Which reminds him, " _ugh, it's so late_ " he whines, " _I have to wake up in three hours_ "

" _Go to sleep_ " Jackson hums, " _we'll talk tomorrow. I get off in two hours, but call me whenever if you need anything, okay?_ "

Jinyoung doesn't mention the distance between them, the fact that if he needs something he should probably call Jaebum- and just hums in approval. " _Okay_ " he repeats. " _I'm sorry, again_ " he says, then quickly adds " _I miss you_ "

" _I miss you, too_ " Jackson says, and Jinyoung can hear the unsaid ' _I'm sorry, too_ '

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung thinks Wonpil will avoid him at work the next day.

Jinyoung is proven wrong the moment he steps in his cubicle and finds the blond sitting there, waiting for him. "Good morning" he smiles, pushing a large styrofoam cup forward on the desk. "I've brought you coffee"

He looks at Wonpil for a moment before nodding and reaching for the cup. "Thanks" he smiles back, "I think you bought me enough drinks this week" he laughs, then quickly adds "I'll get you coffee tomorrow" so it won't sound mean.

"Don't worry about it" he waves his hand in dismissal, getting up from Jinyoung's chair. "I just wanted to check on you. You were a mess when you left yesterday"

"Yeah" he scratches his nape, "bad hangover. I think I need to swear off of alcohol for a while"

He laughs. "You fell asleep in the taxi and I couldn't wake you up when we reached your apartment" he tells him. Jinyoung hides his embarrassment behind his coffee. "I had to carry you up to mine. I really thought you were dead for a moment there"

"Yes, definitely not going to drink ever again" he nods and Wonpil laughs even harder, touching his shoulder lightly as he walks out of the cubicle.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

"I think Jackson is just as smitten as I am" Jinyoung tells Jaebum over lunch. They went out, mostly because it's impossible to talk about his love life in the office nowadays but also because Jinyoung still feels terrible and he deserves greasy food.

"Who wouldn't be smitten with you?" Jaebum says in a disgustingly sweet voice while cupping Jinyoung's face like a proud mother.

Jinyoung gags. "I hate you"

Jaebum laughs. "Why do you think your Disney love is mutual?"

"First of all," Jinyoung blushes over the last few weeks more than he did in his whole life put together, "he calls me Cinderella" Jaebum snorts and gags at the same time. Jinyoung regrets not catching it on video. "Second," he continues and pulls out his phone to show him the messages from last night. "I was out with Wonpil last night and ghosted him unintentionally"

Jaebum takes his time reading the text messages, his eyebrows shooting higher with each text. "Oh, wow" he says when he looks back at him. "When is the wedding? Am I your best man?"

Jinyoung pushes him, looking away. He contemplates telling him about what else has happened last night, but decides against it. Wonpil acts as if nothing happened, and he doesn't want to embarrass him. "I called him in the middle of the night. He sounded really hurt, but also said he wants to tell me more about himself"

"That's great, Nyoungie" Jaebum says and Jinyoung knows it's sincere, knows just how worried the older is behind all the teasings and jokes.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung is the one to call that evening. They usually text during the day, but after yesterday it seems like neither of them wanted to shine a light on the text messages Jackson sent. Even if Jinyoung did show them to Jaebum.

" _Hey_ " Jackson answers after the third ring, sounding so relaxed compared to yesterday. " _How are you?_ "

" _Fine, now_ " he hums, " _I had the worst headache today. I think I swore off of alcohol five times at least so you're going to miss drunk me_ "

" _I miss all the parts of you_ " Jackson says. Smooth.

He laughs, biting his lips. " _How was your day?_ "

" _I slept through most of it_ " he hums, " _my body completely shut down on me the moment I got home_ " he tries to laugh.

Jinyoung reads between the lines and can't help but feel guilty. " _I know the feeling_ "

They are both silent for a long moment and Jinyoung is suddenly afraid that this is it, this is how they end in less than ten days- " _Listen,_ " Jackson voice breaks through his thoughts and fuels them at the same time, " _we can't- I can't keep--_ "

" _Oh, God. You're breaking up with me--_ "

" _What? No. What are you- no, what the- Jinyoung, I'm not?_ " he does a full circle from confused through shocked to hurt and back to confused, "why do you think we're breaking up?"

He waits until all the panic has left his body, sagging back in the couch before he talks. " _I thought... After last night. And you started that in the worst way possible, God, my heart sank_ " he lets out a pathetic laugh.

" _I'm not breaking up with you over not answering your phone_ " Jackson says and the panic comes back, " _or at all_ " he adds and it fades away again.

" _Okay_ " Jinyoung says, takes a deep breath, " _okay_ "

There's another long silence in which Jinyoung figures (hopes) Jackson tries to collect himself again. " _Mark told me that I have to tell you about why I came to Japan before we get too serious_ "

Jinyoung kind of saw it coming after what he said yesterday, but he doesn't mention it. " _You make it sound like you really are a fugitive_ " he tries to lighten the mood, mostly for himself.

It works, and Jackson laughs. " _Maybe it's worst, you can decide later" he says, "so--_ "

" _Wait,_ " Jinyoung stops him quickly, " _can we do this on video? It feels like it's going to be a face-to-face kind of talk_ "

There's no verbal answer, just the tone of incoming call and Jinyoung immediately accepts the video call. " _Hey,_ " Jackson's smile looks nervous and forced, but he sounds relieved.

" _Hi_ " he smiles back, only noticing how tense Jackson's shoulders are when he relaxes them.

" _So,_ " he starts again, pausing either for dramatics or for gathering his thoughts. " _I- um- my father. My father is a fencer, too. He didn't go to the Olympics or world's, but he was- is, is really good_ " his sentences are jumbled and Jinyoung only nods in return as to not confuse him further. " _My brother- I have an older brother, he's great, I love him so much- but he didn't like fencing, so when I showed interest my father was so happy. He started teaching me and got me the best coaches, and before I realized what was happening I was on the national team, going to junior competitions, winning them. It wasn't a bad experience, no one forced me to do anything- I really loved it, still love it_ " and he pauses again, licking his lips. Jinyoung smiles and nods again, as if to say he's listening. " _I was offered a fencing scholarship in Stanford. It was such a big deal to everyone in my family, everyone on the team. So I took it_ "

" _Stanford? In America?_ " Jinyoung is too surprised to keep quiet. Jackson nods. "That explains the English" he tries to play it off, but he's so, so impressed and also feels so small and insignificant, with his boring job and a degree he doesn't care about. He doesn't tell Jackson that.

" _Yeah,_ " Jackson smiles, and the dimples show for the first time in the conversation. " _I was at my top, then_ " he hums. " _I went to the London Olympics just a few months before enrolling there. I was on a roll, pumped with adrenaline and self esteem and nothing could bring me down. I had my whole life ahead of me_ " he says that with such a bliss, but something in his voice is tinged with sadness. " _I got to Stanford as the guy who just won an Olympic gold. I studied literature, but was mostly busy with fencing. None of the professors cared. I sometimes regret not paying more attention to my courses, but I was so overwhelmed by everything there. Everyone was so different compared to my old team, and suddenly I had so much place to grow. I loved it, every minute of it. I went on worlds' with my new teammates, but still represented Hong Kong. I was living the dream. I was unstoppable_ " another pause, another lick to his lips, and then he looks away from the camera, down at the floor. " _Until I wasn't_ "

Jinyoung doesn't realize he's holding his breath until it all comes out as a low "oh"

" _Yeah,_ " Jackson still doesn't look at the camera as he keeps talking, biting his lips every once in a while. " _I just graduated when I went to Rio. I was thrown in a new training regimen, back in Hong Kong and without my friends. I still knew people from the Hong Kong team, we kept in touch and saw each other in competitions... But it was different. I kept advancing in Rio, but something wasn't there. Wasn't right. Maybe it's that, maybe Áron just grew better than me in those four years- but I lost_ " his voice breaks.

And so does Jinyoung's heart. " _Jackson_ " he says, voice soft and comforting.

Jackson returns his eyes to the screen. " _I know, silver is great. Silver is awesome, there are people who will kill for silver. But... It was my first major lose in so, so long. I was devastated. Returning to Hong Kong with only silver broke me_ " there are unshed tears in the corner of his eyes and Jinyoung realizes why he didn't want to talk about it, feels bad for holding it against him on the date. " _On my birthday this year, my father gave me his blessing to quit. I was so broken by the thing I loved the most, that my father wanted me to quit. He thought he was forcing me, and I was too blind to see how it affected my family_ " he takes a deep breath, " _so I left. I didn't go far, Japan is just far enough for my family to heal while I keep my eyes on the Tokyo Olympics_ "

" _Do you want to go...?_ " he doesn't know how to finish it. Go back home? Go to the Olympics? Is there any difference, at this point?

" _Yes_ " Jackson answers easily, smiling despite the tears escaping his eyes. " _I'm going back to Hong Kong on Christmas, and then I'm going to train until Tokyo_ " he nods. " _I miss... Everything. I miss my family. I miss fencing. I miss the old, confident me_ " he confesses. " _I'm going to get them all back_ " 

" _I'm happy_ " Jinyoung mumbles, sniffling, " _I'm happy you told me. I'm happy you healed" he brushes off some of his own unshed tears. "Thank you for telling me_ "

" _Thank you for listening, puppy_ " the nickname rolls of his tongue easily, " _sorry for hitting you with my feelings_ " 

It makes Jinyoung laugh, which is basically a snort by now with how stuffed his nose is. " _I'm so emotional, God_ " he whines, " _I swear I wasn't like this before you_ "

" _My sad, prodigy-esque backstory does that to people_ " he tries to laugh at it, but he hits close to home. 

Jinyoung feels called out. " _Stop it_ " he whines again, " _I'll cry. Stop it_ "

" _I didn't mean to make you sad_ " Jackson pouts.

" _You didn't make me sad, I'm just overwhelmed by everything_ " he shakes his head. " _How am I dating you? Did I save a kingdom in my past life? Is it the lack of confidence you mentioned?_ "

" _Jinyoung_ " the pout turns into a frown.

" _I mean it. You're so amazing, Jackson. You won medals, became the best at the thing you love most. Dealt with a failure that broke you down, and now you're all ready to conquer the world again_ " he says, voice full of affection, but then it switches completely to disdain. " _And here I am, stuck at a job I don't like because I'm afraid to take my chances. My biggest problem right now is maybe eating too much before Halloween and not fitting in a dress. Are you sure you can't find someone better?_ "

" _What- Jinyoung, stop it, right now_ " Jackson says in such a stern voice that it snaps Jinyoung from the self-hate pit he was burying himself in. " _Don't ever talk about yourself like that, you hear me?_ "

Jinyoung swallows thickly and then nods. 

" _I'm not compromising. Me liking you has nothing to do with my confidence, I like you for you. You're hot, and funny, and caring and so, so mean when you come down from highs. You're the cutest drunk and the worst hungover, and I like you. I like you a lot, I like you so much that I poured my heart out to you and you're not going to use it to belittle yourself now_ " he doesn't pause once, doesn't let Jinyoung a place to interject, and by the time he's finished Jinyoung is pretty much speechless.

Except for, " _I like you a lot, too_ "

Jackson's smile at those words is the biggest he's seen yet.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

The rest of Jinyoung's week is a mess.

The talk with Jackson may have lifted a big weight off of their relationship, but it only shifted its place to Jinyoung's heart. 

He's no stranger to this feeling of helplessness, it's not the first time he has said those thoughts out loud. But it's been a long time since his low-key depression was last triggered, and he can't seem to shake it off this time.

Jaebum is the first to notice, takes just one look at his face the morning after The Talk and immediately pulls Jinyoung out of his cubicle and to an empty meeting room. He doesn't ask anything, just pulls him into the tightest hug ever, promising him everything will be fine and that he's here for him.

The rest of the office notices as the week progresses, and by Friday it feels like everyone is walking on eggshells around him.

Wonpil and Youngjae pop in his cubicle a few times a day, placing coffee mugs and food on his table when they realize he's not eating. Suzy and Jeongyeon bring chocolates and share silly stories in a try to cheer him up. Yugyeom tries to convince him to go drinking or eating with him, just to get him out of the office, out of his head.

The only person who doesn't notice is Jackson, whom Jinyoung avoids having more video calls with because while he can disguise his voice, there's no hiding the black that rings his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, did you think the angst/drama tag is here for Jackson?  
> no, no. this guy has his life figured out, mostly.  
> Jinyoung, on the other hand...
> 
> also, I would like to point out I do not know nor listen to day6 and twice. I just wanted some jyp nation peeps in this fic, so sorry if any of your faves are too ooc.


	3. Korea, part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. I thought I'd be able to release a chapter per month.  
> but then my work caught up with me and so did some write-blocks... and here I am! only three months after the previous chapter.
> 
> anyways.  
> this chapter has some (not really good) smut so if you're here because of the rating I'm sorry for misleading you.  
> if you're here for plot well. I hope I'm not misleading you.
> 
> * there's a part in this chapter that I don't know I should put a trigger warning on. if you read it and feel uncomfortable, I am deeply sorry. please tell me and I will add a better (read: real) warning.

Jaebum forces his way into Jinyoung's apartment first thing in the morning.

Forces, because Jinyoung really doesn’t plan on getting out his bed anytime soon (or at all), but Jaebum is relentless and doesn't remove his finger from the buzzer.

He doesn't even open the door, just unlocks it and shuffles back to his room while Jaebum lets himself in. He hides under the covers just as the older enters his room, pretending not to notice when his bed dips behind him under a new weight.

"Nyoungie" Jaebum says so softly it's really easy for Jinyoung to ignore, even when he leans over him. "I know you're awake"

"'m not" he mumbles, curling further around himself.

He laughs and the bed shakes. "Come on, at least let me see your face"

He tightens his hold on the covers. "No" he grumbles.

The older lets out a sigh before Jinyoung feels the mattress rise up and he guesses it means he's leaving. He is proven wrong when it dips again on the other side, and suddenly the covers are tugged from his hold and Jaebum slips under them, too. "I'm worried about you and you're not helping your case" he states dryly.

Jinyoung doesn't know how to respond to that, so he just tries to roll over- but Jaebum stops him with a strong grip on his waist.

"Please talk to me. It's been a few days and it seems like you're only getting worse" he's back to the soft tone and it makes Jinyoung feel guilty.

He contemplates lying, opens his mouth to do just that- but Jaebum shoots him a look that clearly says he can see through it. So he closes it, takes a deep breath then opens and closes his mouth a few more times as he tries to put this heavy, aching feeling into words. "I want to quit" he ends up saying, which is not a lie but also not exactly the truth.

Jaebum frowns immediately, his grip on Jinyoung waist turning to a comforting caress. "This bad?"

Jinyoung nods weakly, closing his eyes. He can't stand the way he looks at him right now.

"What happened?" Jinyoung knew this question was coming, but he still doesn't have an answer.

He isn't sure what happened, himself. One moment Jackson tells him how he overcame his biggest downfall, and the next Jinyoung is swallowed back by his own biggest and long-suppressed depression. He shakes his head in dismissal, hoping Jaebum will drop it.

"Maybe you should take a few days off" he offers after a long moment of silence.

"Maybe" he parrots, opening his eyes again and taking in the worry on his best friend's face. "I don't know, Jaebongi" he sighs.

He hums, moving his hand from his waist to cup his cheek. "I helped you through this once, I'm not going to leave you now" he smiles in a way that makes Jinyoung's heart feel just slightly less heavy in his chest. "I'm here for you, always. Don't keep me out"

He can feel the tears falling before he even finds his voice to answer. He reaches up to his face with one hand to wipe them off before placing it over Jaebum's. "Thank you" he sobs out, and for the first time in the last few days he feels as if everything is going to be alright.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jaebum leaves him to sleep after making Jinyoung promise to call him if he needs anything or if he feels worse.

It takes him a long while but his mind is finally blank enough for him to fall asleep. Only to be woken up by his buzzer. Again.

He groans and rolls over, pulling his pillow over his head. Jaebum took his spare key with him when he left, so it's definitely not him. Jinyoung really doesn't feel like seeing anyone else today.

The buzzing stops and it seems like, for a moment, whoever it is at the door also realizes that. He relaxes back into the bed, releasing the pillow. He takes a deep breath as he resettles, ready to go back to sleep when his phone starts buzzing. He groans and reaches out for it, blindly declining the call without even checking who it is. He blinks at the screen, frowning at the six missed calls.

Two from Jaebum, presumably before he came over, one from Wonpil, one from Youngjae, and then two more from Wonpil dated from just a few minutes ago and right now. He sighs, contemplates silencing his phone for the weekend when it buzzes again with a new call at the same time with his buzzer.

"If it's you at the door we're no longer friends" he answers Wonpil, voice raspy from sleep.

The buzzing doesn't stop as confused Wonpil says, "what?" and Jinyoung groans out loud and pulls himself out of the bed.

"Someone's at my door, buzzing without care for my sleep" he explains, getting louder as he gets closer to the door, "you're my alibi for when I kill them"

"Want me to come over to help with the body?" Wonpil says as he opens the door, revealing a worried looking Youngjae and a cheerful Yugyeom casually leaning his shoulder against the buzzer.

"You look like you crawled out of your grave" Yugyeom says the same time Youngjae gasps, "oh, God, did you even sleep this past week?"

Jinyoung feels his hand twitch on the door handle. "Bodies," he corrects Wonpil, "come over and help me with the bodies"

He gets a hearty laugh from Wonpil, an amused raise of an eyebrow from Yugyeom and a hurt frown from Youngjae.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

By the time Jinyoung gets out of a quick shower Wonpil has already joined the other two in his living room. He can hear them argue over what food to order as he slips into his bedroom, having forgotten a change of clothes in his barely-awake state.

Which is why he is caught off guard when his door opens. Fortunately, he has put on his underwear before it happened. Unfortunately, it's Wonpil and they don't really have any boundaries at this point of their friendship.

"Jesus, Jinyoung" his voice is barely above whisper as he closes the door behind himself, taking him in. "You're so... pale" he frowns, hesitating for a short moment before stepping closer to him. "Did you lose weight?"

Jinyoung bites at his lips nervously. "I might have," he tries to shrug nonchalantly but he knows Wonpil sees through it. He pulls on the sweatpants he picked before Wonpil barged in, but goes to choose a baggier shirt. If Wonpil commented about his weight then Youngjae would give him hell.

"Are you okay?" he steps behind Jinyoung, placing one hand at his waist.

"Yes" the lie rolls so easily from his mouth he kind of worries- is this really becoming an okay state for him? Wonpil makes an unconvinced sound at the back of his throat, bringing his other hand up to his waist as well. It's warm and soothing, just like when Jaebum did it and he sighs. "No"

He presses closer behind Jinyoung and moves his arms to hug him properly, placing his chin on Jinyoung's shoulder. "Want to talk about it?" he mumbles.

Jinyoung shivers from the feeling of Wonpil's breath on his ear and carefully shakes his head a no. "We should join them at the living room before Yugyeom ruins my apartment" he says instead.

Only Wonpil doesn't move to release him, but rather turns his head to press a gentle kiss against his temple.

It's easy for Jinyoung to relax into physical affection, he doesn't even think about it when he reaches up and places a hand at Wonpil's nape. His touch is comforting and endearing, and Jinyoung just lets his eyes close as he leans back against him.

"You're really tired, huh?" Wonpil laughs, breath tickling against Jinyoung's wet hair.

Jinyoung hums in agreement. "They woke me up" he mumbles, all of his tiredness crashing down on him at once.

"Do you want me to tell them to go?" he starts drawing soothing circles with his thumbs at Jinyoung's sides.

"No" he answers after a long moment, forcing his eyes open. "They ordered food, and they're worried about me" he sighs. "Let's go" he releases him and reaches for a shirt in his closet, suddenly remembering what he was here for.

Wonpil kisses his temple again before releasing him, taking a step back but still staying close. Jinyoung doesn't overthink it as he slips on his shirt, but when he turns around to go Wonpil catches his arms. "Jinyoung" he says, voice full of emotion, and it's all the warning he gets before he's pulled in a kiss.

Jinyoung is too shocked- mind too tired- to respond and he just freezes as Wonpil presses closer for a moment longer before pulling back, cheeks flushed pink and eyes full of hope. Jinyoung doesn't know what to say as Jaehyung's voice repeats 'Wonpil's terrible crush' again and again in his head. "Oh" he lets out, half in shock and half in realization.

"I-- I know it's not the best moment" Wonpil stutters. Jinyoung blinks at him. "I really like you, Jinyoung," he reaches up to cup his cheek, opens his mouth to say something else Jinyoung will never be able to deny hearing, when the door opens.

Wonpil drops his hand so fast it snaps Jinyoung out of his shock and he turns to look at the shy, smiling Youngjae whose head peeks from the doorway, eyes covered by a hand. "Are you decent?"

Jinyoung laughs, using this as an excuse to move away from Wonpil and closer to the younger. "Yeah, just need to dry my hair" his voice is shaky, but he doesn't think Youngjae catches it as he lowers his hand and takes him in.

"You already look better" he sighs in relief as he walks in the room. "I was so worried--"

"--the food's here!" Yugyeom yells from the living room, "come before it gets cold!"

"We're coming!" Youngjae yells back, rolling his eyes as he reaches for Jinyoung's hand to drag him with him.

Jinyoung looks back at Wonpil as he is taken away and doesn't miss the sad tilt of his eyebrows or the way he worries his lip. This talk is far from over.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung didn't have any appetite to begin with, but sitting next to Wonpil with bulgogi for breakfast ("it's noon! What did you expect?" Yugyeom tried to reason) makes him feel nauseated.

He shoves the meat in his mouth anyway, chewing longer than needed just so he can have an excuse not to talk as the other three navigate between topics they hope will cheer him up.

"Dad said the Halloween party is going to be the biggest one yet" Yugyeom beams, talking with his mouth full of food.

"Swallow before you talk" Youngjae reprimands him, frowning as he scoots away from him.

"Wooyoung said the Thai branch are going to bring clients there so they're probably going to do something big, too" Wonpil adds.

Yugyeom groans, this time swallowing before talking. "No way they can win against us" he says with faux confidence, clearly familiar with their skills after attending all of the events as his father's family for years before joining the company officially.

"You got us the best costumes" Jinyoung shrugs one shoulder, staring at his food and trying to will his nausea down, "we're going to win"

Everyone is silent for a long moment before Yugyeom just screeches, "oh, my God? Did Jinyoung say something good about me? In front of me?" he looks at the other two in utter disbelief before getting up, placing his food on the coffee table and crouching before Jinyoung, reaching out to check for his temperature, "I didn't believe this before but are you really sick? I thought you just don't want to be Anna"

"Get out" Jinyoung shakes his head hard enough for Yugyeom's hand to drop, "get out, I don't want to see you ever again. I'm quitting" he says and everyone laughs, but he feels kind of relieved saying those words out loud like this. I'm quitting. The relief gives away quickly to guilt and he can't even look at his food again, reaching around Yugyeom to put it on the coffee table, too.

The laughing dies and they all look at his half-full takeaway box. He readies himself to some scolding, maybe some fussing, too- but none of them come because his phone starts buzzing again, behind Yugyeom's head and out of his reach. So Youngjae picks it up. "Who's Jackson?" he frowns and hands over the phone to Jinyoung, who looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uhm," he starts, glances over at Wonpil and doesn't miss the look on his face. The blond obviously recognizes the name from their night out. He swallows thickly and looks back at Youngjae. "I've got to take that" he says instead and gets up as he answers the phone, " _wait a second_ " he switches to Japanese and Youngjae's eyebrows disappear in his hair.

" _Did I call at a bad time?_ " Jackson deep voice is like a music to Jinyoung's ears right now, but he waits until he's in his room with the door closed before answering him.

" _No, I just have a few friends over for lunch. It's fine. They can entertain each other_ " he says everything in one breath so the other won't try to offer to call later.

" _Are you sure? I can-_ " ah, here it is.

" _Yes, I am sure my friends can manage without me_ " he chuckles.

Jackson hums and Jinyoung relaxes against the door, sliding down slowly until he's sitting on the floor and leaning against it. " _You sound better_ " Jackson says.

Jinyoung frowns, swallows, " _what do you mean?_ "

" _You sounded really off the last few days_ " he says as if it's nothing, as if Jinyoung didn't try his best to hide it from him.

" _Yeah,_ " he brings his knees up to his chest and leans his head against them, " _I just had a long week. Needed to rest_ " he lies.

" _I hope this week will be better, don't overwork yourself_ " Jackson says, always so supportive. " _Who do you have over?_ "

Jinyoung hums, " _Youngjae and Yugyeom came uninvited,_ " he starts, but then stops when he thinks of Wonpil. Wonpil who kissed him. He should tell Jackson.

" _Are they the interns?_ " Jackson asks before he can think of a way to tell him.

" _Uhm,_ " he's still deep in his thoughts so it takes him a moment to register what Jackson asked. " _Yugyeom is, Youngjae isn't_ " he mumbles.

" _Jinyoung?_ " Jackson sounds confused. Worried. " _Are you okay?_ "

Jinyoung takes a deep breath. " _I, uh,_ " he starts, stops, takes another breath. Is this how a panic attack feels? " _Wonpil is here, too_ " he says, even though it's not an answer. Jackson stays quiet. " _He, uhm. He kissed me. Earlier_ "

Jackson is still quiet. Jinyoung feels like his heart is both about to explode and to just stop beating. " _He kissed you?_ " he repeats.

" _Yes_ " Jinyoung barely manages to breath out.

" _And what did you do about it?_ " his voice is steady and emotionless.

Jinyoung feels like crying, " _I didn't- Youngjae entered the room and we weren't alone since then_ "

" _Does he know about me?_ " Jackson asks after a long moment in which Jinyoung almost dies from holding his breath.

Not that this question is better. " _He saw your pictures on my phone_ "

" _But did you say anything to clarify?_ " he doesn't let it go.

Jinyoung presses his head to his knees with so much force it actually hurts. " _No_ "

" _Why not?_ " he doesn't sound angry or sad or even upset about it. Jinyoung can't pick up on the emotion in his state of distress.

" _I'm not out_ " he sobs silently, tears escaping his eyes. " _I just couldn't say it, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell him_ "

" _Jinyoung_ " he sighs, voice suddenly so soft and forgiving that it only makes Jinyoung cry harder, louder..

" _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_ " he says between sniffles, not bothering to wipe away his tears. " _I should have told him, I'm sorry. You deserve better_ "

" _Don't say that, hey_ " he says and Jinyoung shakes his head even if he can't see him. " _I didn't know you weren't out, I'm sorry. It must be hard enough on its own_ "

" _You're sorry?_ " he says in disbelief, " _what do you have to be sorry about? It's my fault. He asked me, I should have told--_ "

" _\--I'm sorry for making you cry_ " he sounds so sincere, " _I get jealous and don't think before I speak. Please don't cry_ "

" _Jackson--_ " he starts, only to be cut short by a knock on the door.

"Jinyoung? Is everything okay?" Youngjae asks and Jinyoung suddenly remembers he has guests over. And that his walls are really thin.

He tries his best not to sound like he's crying, "yeah, I'll be out in a few" he calls, voice shaky, before switching back to Japanese. " _Youngjae came to check on me_ " he explains, his voice is just above a whisper.

He hears Youngjae shuffling away as Jackson says, " _you should go back to them. We'll talk about it later_ "

" _I don't want to end the conversation like that_ " Jinyoung insists, " _I don't want you to be upset with me_ "

" _I'm not upset with you_ " he says quickly, voice still soothing. " _Jinyoung, I'm not. Really. Go back to your friends, we'll talk later after we both calm down_ "

" _You said you're not upset_ " he whines, leaning his head back against the door and wiping the tears off of his face.

" _Not with you. I'm upset with me_ " he sighs. " _Text me when they're gone, okay?_ "

He hums unhappily. " _I can--_ "

" _Do not kick them out. They're your friends_ " he says and Jinyoung relaxes just a bit at the lighter tone of his voice. " _You can kick Wonpil out, if he's still there_ " he says as an afterthought, voice turning bitter.

Jinyoung is turn between laughing and feeling worse. " _Okay_ ," he mumbles, " _I'll... I'll text you. Please don't ghost me_ "

" _Never_ " he promises. " _Miss you, puppy_ " he adds, and Jinyoung almost starts crying again.

" _Miss you more, puppy_ "

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung takes a few more moments to calm down, making sure he doesn't look as bad as he feels before he goes out to the living room.

His three guests are talking in hushed voices, probably about him because they stop the moment they spot him.

"I put away your food in the fridge" Youngjae breaks the awkward silence.

He nods, standing as he scans the available seats- all too close to Wonpil for him right now. "I'm gonna... Make some tea" he excuses himself to his kitchen.

He hears someone follow him, but only relaxes when he hears his voice. "Are you okay?" Youngjae asks.

Jinyoung sighs. "Can everyone just stop asking that?" he turns around, doesn't even bother to lie or hide his feelings right now. He's too tired.

Youngjae just looks at him with big, worried eyes and Jinyoung deflates. "Are you going to be okay?" he rephrases.

Jinyoung blinks at him once, twice, then turns around to find the kettle. "I hope so"

Youngjae doesn't say anything, and might have gotten the memo about touching Jinyoung today, so instead of comforting words or touches he just starts pulling out mugs from one of the cabinets and helps Jinyoung prepare the tea.

By the time they get back to the living room, each holding two mugs, Wonpil is gone. Youngjae frowns in confusion, Jinyoung tries not to look relieved.

"His roommate called, their keyboardist is sick and they needed him to replace him?" Yugyeom offers, just as confused, "did you guys know he can play?"

Youngjae shrugs, Jinyoung nods. "We went to see them last week. They're good" he sits on the now-empty couch.

"That's cool, we should go see them when he performs" Youngjae smiles.

"Yeah, I want to see him play! Let's ask him where they're playing tonight" Yugyeom offers cheerfully.

Jinyoung hums, and brings up his mug to his lips. "He'd probably be happy to see you guys there" he mumbles into it.

Yugyeom looks like he's about to try and convince him to come along, but Youngjae shoots him a look and he leans back with his own mug in defeat.

"Should we go?" Yugyeom stage-whispers to Youngjae after a long, uncomfortable silence.

Youngjae looks between them, swirls around whatever left from his tea before nodding. "Probably" he sighs, reaches to pick up Yugyeom's mug before getting up to put it in the kitchen.

Jinyoung follows him before the younger tries to wash his dishes. "Thanks for checking up on me" he mumbles as he stops next to him by the sink.

Youngjae offers a warm smile and a careful pat on his shoulder. "It was Yugyeom's idea" he laughs.

Jinyoung's shocked response get stuck in his throat at Yugyeom's laughter, and he turns around to see the youngest leaning against the wall smugly. "I got a direct compliment from you. It's rewarding enough"

"Ugh, just go" Jinyoung groans, "don't speak to me ever again"

The other two laugh again before making their way to the front door. "Keep safe, Jinyoung. Call us if you need anything" Youngjae says and Yugyeom echos.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung has been staring at his phone for the last twenty minutes.

He knows he should call Jackson, explain things, work this out. But he really rathers crawling back to his bed and crying himself to sleep.

So he settles, and calls Jaebum instead.

He picks up immediately. "What happened?" he asks, and that's enough for Jinyoung to start crying again.

"Can you come over again?" he sobs, breath hitching.

"I'll be right there" he says and Jinyoung can hear him moving in the background, hears a door slamming shut, "everything's going to be fine, Nyoungie, try to calm down"

Jinyoung nods even if he can't see, manages to squeak out an "okay" before hanging up.

He isn't sure how long it takes before Jaebum is crouching before him, pulling him into a hug.

"Wonpil kissed me. I told Jackson" he's no longer crying, but his voice still wavers when he says that.

Jaebum is silent, only releasing him from the hug when he decides on what to say. "How did Jackson take it?"

"Not good" he sums up, shaking his head. "He sounded so disappointed in me"

"It's not your fault," he places one hand on his thigh, squeezing in a try to calm him down, "Wonpil is the one who kissed you, right?"

Jinyoung nods, biting his lips. "Yeah," he mumbles, averting his gaze to look behind Jaebum as he adds, "but I knew he has feelings for me"

"Jinyoung," Jaebum sighs, then frowns.

It's enough for Jinyoung to spill everything out. "The night we went out, and Jackson thought I was ghosting him... Wonpil saw the pictures we took together. He asked who Jackson was but I didn't tell him. I couldn't" he looks back at Jaebum and only sees compassion in his eyes. "I drank too much and he took me to his place. He didn't do anything, he's not like that-- but when I woke up I stumbled upon his flatmate who called me Wonpil's crush"

Jaebum's eyebrows shoot up in surprise for a second, but that's all the reaction Jinyoung gets.

"He acted as if nothing happened the next day, so I didn't expect him to act on it" he shakes his head again. "I should have told him about Jackson"

"It's not your fault" Jaebum says again, and this time Jinyoung believes him just a bit more, "you couldn't have known he's going to do anything about it. You have enough going on right now"

Jinyoung offers him a weak smile and catches him by the arm to pull him up. "There's no way you're comfortable like that"

Jaebum laughs, leans his forehead against Jinyoung's like a cat, before moving to sit next to him. "It's about you today" he says.

"I honestly don't know how many countries I must have saved in my past life to have you" Jinyoung laughs. A real, relaxed laugh.

"Probably saved a cat colony or a few to have me" he shrugs, smiling.

Jinyoung curls around him when Jaebum leans back on the couch. "I told Jackson I wasn't out," he goes back to the reason he called Jaebum over, "and it seemed to snap him out from the jealousy-filled disappointment... But he told me to call him back. And I can't bring myself to do that"

Jaebum wraps an arm around his back, pulling him closer. "Do you want me to be here when you call him?"

"I don't know" he mumbles, "what if he decides he doesn't want to do it any longer? The distance is hard enough, but now he knows I keep him as a secret from everyone"

"What's wrong with that? Even if he was a woman you wouldn't show him off" he frowns.

"But I wouldn't avoid talking about him, either" he closes his eyes. "I can't come out, I'm not ready"

"You don't need to. Jinyoung, no one has the right to meddle in your love life," he moves in his place so he can look at him properly, "and if Jackson can't respect that you're not going to tell everyone about him, then maybe it's better if you break it off"

Jinyoung looks at him for a longer moment before sighing and burying his face in his shoulder. "Every time we talk about Jackson you try to convince me to break it off" he mumbles.

He hums. "Maybe it's a sign" he shrugs his free shoulder. "Maybe you like complaining better than boasting. Tell me good things about him, change my mind"

Jinyoung half-laughs, half-groans. "He immediately said he was sorry for making me cry when I told him I wasn't out"

"Yeah, but he's the one who made you cry. Next" Jaebum says playfully, but Jinyoung knows he's serious.

"I don't know," he sighs. "He makes me happy," Jaebum makes an erring sound so he rolls his eyes and adds, "most of the time. He's supportive of me, and he always asks me about my life and remembers everything I say"

"I do, too" Jaebum interjects.

"He's attracted to me" he says in a louder voice, slapping Jaebum's chest lightly, "and he's really hot"

Jaebum laughs, moving his hand to play with Jinyoung's hair. "Call him already. Go to your room and call him. I'll be right here, okay?"

Jinyoung thinks it over in his head for a moment before sighing and pushing off of him. "Okay"

"Okay" he parrots, giving him a pointed look until he actually picks up his phone from the table and walks to his room.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jinyoung hits the call button the moment the door closes behind him.

Jackson answers on the fourth ring, sounding as out of breath as Jinyoung feels. " _Hey_ " he breathes out.

" _Bad time?_ " Jinyoung barely manages to get out, all of the confidence he has left slowly leaving his body.

" _No. No, just,_ " he sighs, Jinyoung's heart does a free fall, " _I'll call you back in a minute, okay? One minute_ " he doesn't wait for him to reply before hanging up.

Jinyoung stares at the phone in complete shock before dropping onto the floor, his back against the door much like last time they talked. He curls around himself, breathing heavily and is just about to call out for Jaebum when his phone buzzes with an incoming call from Jackson.

" _Sorry, I needed to get to somewhere more private_ " he explains immediately.

Jinyoung breaths in, breaths out. " _It's..._ " he can't bring himself to say it's fine. It wasn't. " _Yeah_ " he sighs. " _I understand_ "

" _Did your friends leave?_ " he asks.

He hums. " _They did, but Jaebum is here now. I called him over for... I don't know, mental support?_ " he tries to laugh but it sounds sad.

Jackson is quiet, but over the time Jinyoung has learnt it's not always because he doesn't know what to say, but how to say it in Japanese. " _Do you think this conversation will go badly?_ "

" _I don't know what to think at all_ " he admits.

" _Can we talk about Wonpil again if I promise not to lose it?_ "

Jinyoung swallows thickly, biting his lips for a moment. " _Can we... Can we move to video first?_ " he asks instead of answering, " _I want to see you_ "

There's a beat of silence. " _Yeah, yes. Sure. Give me, just..._ "

Jinyoung immediately accepts the incoming video call, taking in Jackson when he pops up on the screen- the lighting is kind of off, but it's enough for him to recognize what he's wearing. " _Were you fencing?_ "

" _Yes,_ " he answers, frowning, " _were you crying?_ "

Oh, right. It's a double ended sword. " _Yes_ " he repeats easily, not bothering to deny it.

He visually deflates. " _Jinyoung_ " he says, apologetic.

He cuts him before he gets too deep in self pity. " _I'm sorry for not telling Wonpil,_ " he starts, licks his suddenly dry lips, " _but I'm not ready to come out yet_ "

" _You don't need to, I'm sorry for making you feel bad about it. I didn't know_ " he says quickly, as if he had it prepared. Maybe he did.

Maybe he is as scared as Jinyoung. " _It's different in Japan, for me. The only person who knows me there is Taecyeon and he already knows about it, he doesn't judge me because of it_ "

" _I don't- do you think I judge you?_ " he frowns, confused, and Jinyoung wants to reach out and smooth the worry and confusion away of his face.

" _I'm not comparing him to you,_ " he corrects him, sighs, " _you're not the problem. The people around me are. My close friends probably wouldn't care about me being gay, but it might affect my job_ " he doesn't mention wanting to quit, even if it's on the tip of his tongue. It's a conversation for a completely different time.

" _I know, Jinyoung, I'm sorry_ " he says after a moment and he does look so, so sorry- enough that Jinyoung loses his train of thoughts. " _I just get jealous and don't cope with it too well... Or at all_ " he sighs, but keeps talking before Jinyoung gets a chance, " _I know how hard it is because, well. I'm the same in Hong Kong, you know?_ " he offers a weak smile and Jinyoung's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, " _Olympic Medalist Jackson Wang can't talk about his love life without it defining him_ " he says, and it sounds like a quote. " _If the reporters hear that I'm gay this is all they will talk about for the rest of my career_ "

Jinyoung nods, biting the inside of his cheek as he processes everything. " _So you're not upset that I'm not going to show you off?_ "

Jackson laughs at it, high pitched as usual and God, Jinyoung really thought he wouldn't hear it again. " _I think I can be a good trophy boyfriend, but I'm not upset about it_ "

" _Best trophy boyfriend_ " Jinyoung sighs, looking behind the phone for added dramatics. " _Are you upset about anything else?_ " he returns his stare to the screen, distress clear on his face.

Jackson still doesn't cut him any slack. " _Yes_ " he says, voice clear and stable. " _We have to talk about Wonpil_ "

Jinyoung wants to whine and hide, but Jackson has been nothing but understanding and supportive so far and he really has to give it to him. " _I will tell him about you_ "

" _And tell him to stay away?_ " he asks hopefully, not demanding.

Jinyoung shakes his head. " _I can't. We work together, and he's a good friend. I can't cut him off like that_ " he frowns. " _He's important to me_ "

Jackson doesn't look too happy at that, but he doesn't say so. " _Tell him no more kissing?_ " he bargains instead.

" _Definitely,_ " Jinyoung nods enthusiastically, " _you're the only one I want to kiss_ "

Jackson smiles real big at that, Jinyoung easily mirrors it. " _Is it even healthy how attached I got to you in such a short time?_ " he laughs.

" _I like you a lot, too, puppy_ " Jinyoung makes a heart with his fingers while saying that, Jackson just screeches.

" _Take a selfie like that for me. I'm making this my screen_ " he demands this time, and Jinyoung laughs full heartedly.

He can barely remember how scared he was before calling. " _Does this mean we're good?_ " he finally asks.

Jackson nods. " _As long as you promise to not keep anything from me_ "

Jinyoung panics but still nods, even if he can't swallow around the lump in his throat. " _Same goes to you_ "

He hums, smiles, and then slumps back in the chair he's sitting on. " _God, I was so stressed about this conversation I couldn't even win any match today_ " he shakes his head, laughing lightly.

" _I’m sorry_ " Jinyoung frowns. " _I should have called you sooner_ "

" _It's fine,_ " he says quickly, " _I needed to lose some matches, it grounded me a bit. Helped me clear my head_ "

Jinyoung smiles weakly, not convinced. " _Are you going to win now?_ "

" _I can probably kick Takuya's ass in basketball right now_ " he laughs.

Jinyoung relaxes, nods. " _Go kick ass, then_ "

" _I should, probably_ " he hums, looking at a point behind the phone. " _Practice ends in about two hours. I'll call you after it?_ " he offers.

" _Yeah_ " he hums back, " _I'll kick Jaebum out by then_ "

" _I love you, too, you ungrateful child!_ " Jaebum calls from the other side of the door, making Jinyoung jump in his place and drop the phone.

"What the hell!" Jinyoung yells over Jackson's hysterical laughter, reaching to pick up the phone again.

" _Respect your elders_ " his supposedly best friend says and opens the door with no regards to Jinyoung leaning against it. "I see everything went well" he states, staring at Jinyoung who lies face-first on the floor.

Jackson laughs harder, even though he probably can't see either of them from where the phone has slide to. He reaches for it before Jaebum gets any funny ideas. " _I'm being attacked, talk to you later_ " he squeaks out as Jaebum crushes on top of him.

" _Don't worry, he's just over dramatic like this. He'll be fine_ " Jaebum takes the phone from Jinyoung.

Jackson tries to stifle his laughter. " _I hope so. Thanks for keeping my puppy alive so far_ " he says and then the call disconnects.

There's a moment of silence.

" _Puppy?_ " Jaebum parrots, obviously holding in all the jokes he has running in his head.

Jinyoung drops his head back to the floor with a loud sigh.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

After the nerves-wrecking Saturday, Sunday finds Jinyoung lying in his bed, well rested and lazy for the first time in a week.

He texts Jaebum and Youngjae to make plans for lunch, and even texts Yugyeom to go drinking with him that night. Jaebum's response is a picture of his cats cuddling empty takeout cartons, which he forwards to Jackson with a text to show it to Mark.

Jackson video calls him less than a minute later, and Jinyoung accepts without too much thought.

" _Hey_ " he mumbles sleepily when the video focuses on Jackson, can see bits of blond hair which he guesses belongs to Mark- before the screen blurs immediately with Jackson sputtering in Mandarin in the background.

" _I thought you were at Jaebum's!_ " he exclaims when the video is stable again.

Jinyoung laughs weakly, a bit confused. " _Nope. Just woke up a few minutes ago_ " he hums.

" _Do you have any idea how you look right now?_ " Jackson looks like he's in physical pain.

Jinyoung frowns, switches the video views so he can look at himself and- oh. His hair is messed up, probably from rolling around in his sleep, and he looks so content it's easy to confuse with something else. He laughs, switches them back. " _You've seen me like that when I was in Japan_ " he reminds him, voice teasing.

He blushes just a little bit, a hint of pink dusting his cheekbones. " _Mark didn't_ " it sounds like a whine.

He laughs again. " _Sorry, puppy. Didn't expect you to video call with him next to you_ "

Jackson sighs. " _I thought you were at Jaebum's, I wanted him to see the cats_ " he pouts.

" _I'll tell you next time I'm there_ " he offers in a try to cheer him up.

" _Verbally tell me, right? No random cat pictures_ " he keeps pouting.

Jinyoung nods, yawns, then stretches as much as he can while still holding the phone.

" _Do you want to go back to sleep?_ " Jackson smiles fondly.

" _No,_ " he tries to shrug, " _I like seeing you first thing in the morning. We should do it more often_ "

" _I'm not sure I'll survive seeing you like this everyday,_ " he confesses, " _I wish I could be there right now_ "

He hums again. " _Yeah?_ " he says, voice low.

Jackson groans, covers his face. " _Jinyoung_ "

Jinyoung smirks, waits for Jackson to look at him again before licking his lips. " _Wish you were here, too_ "

" _This is really not fair,_ " Jackson whines, " _you can't do this to me_ "

" _Why not?_ " he runs one hand through his hair, doesn't miss the way Jackson's eyes darken at that. " _You're in your room, aren't you?_ "

" _I... Yeah_ " Jackson nods weakly, bites his lower lip.

" _Do you have anywhere else to be at?_ " he keeps his voice low, seductive.

Jackson looks lost. " _I don't... In a few hours, maybe-_ "

" _Get on your bed_ " Jinyoung cuts him off.

He makes a low sound at the back of his throat and then the screen blurs again as he moves to comply. " _You're so hot when you're bossy_ " he says when the camera focuses on him again.

" _You like it?_ " he teases, pushing his covers off of himself so he can move easily.

" _I like you_ " Jackson corrects him. " _Can you hold the phone farther? Wanna see more of you_ "

Jinyoung hums, " _so eager_ " he mumbles but still rolls to his side and stretches his arm as far as he can. His shirt rides up and he shudders at the cold, but Jackson's low groan makes it worth it.

" _I can't believe I slept next to you like this and did nothing_ " he says, mimicking his position of lying on his side.

" _I can't believe you didn't do anything, either_ " he teases, shrugging one shoulder before bringing his free hand to push his shirt farther up.

" _Jinyoung,_ " he whines again, turning to a groan the more of his skin he shows. " _Lose the shirt, please_ "

He breaths out a laugh, makes sure the phone can stay up on it's on before moving to comply. He might not be six-pack ripped, but Jinyoung knows he looks good.

But Jackson moving to (probably curse in) Mandarin really helps his self-esteem. " _You look so good,_ " he mumbles, " _wish I could touch you_ "

" _Where would you touch me if you were here?_ " he bites his lips, tilting his head just enough to give him a hooded stare.

That gets him some more Mandarin, and he will definitely tease Jackson about it later- but right now he's too busy looking at him coming undone, his eyes becoming darker as he takes all of Jinyoung in. " _Will you touch yourself for me, puppy?_ " his voice is impossibility deeper.

Jinyoung moans at that, closes his eyes as he nods quickly. " _Everything for you_ "

" _Look at me_ " he basically commands at this point, and Jinyoung does so quickly- eager to please. He isn't sure how the roles switched like that, but he's not about to complain. " _Get your fingers wet, pretty_ "

He reaches to stable the phone with one hand and brings the other to his mouth. He makes a show out of it, takes his time licking and sucking his fingers until Jackson growls at him.

" _Touch your nipples for me, come on_ " he says and Jinyoung complies, letting out soft moans at his own touch. " _You look so good, puppy,_ " he praises, " _so good for me like that. Are you hard?_ "

Jinyoung nods, mumbles a weak " _yeah_ " before swallowing thickly. " _God, Jackson, lemme see you, too_ " he slurs, forces his eyes to stay focused on the phone.

" _Keep going,_ " he hums and moves to change his position, taking off his shirt along the way as he settles with his back against the headboard.

" _Oh, my God-_ " Jinyoung knew Jackson's going to be ripped, already felt him up that night in Japan- but it still catches him off guard to see the muscles in all of their glory, " _I'm going to dream of this for weeks,_ fuck-" he slips into Korean, pinches his nipple just a bit harder than he means to, " _Jackson, please_ " he begs.

" _Take the rest of your clothes off first, want to see all of you before you're done_ " Jackson sounds so smug, but Jinyoung can't blame him as he moves to follow the order.

The phone falls back on the bed when he lets go of it to strip, and when he gets back he sees Jackson already palming himself through his briefs. He whines, suddenly impatient.

Jackson smirks. " _Touch yourself, baby. Give me a good shot_ " he says, all deep and velvety.

Jinyoung doesn't need to be told twice, angles his phone just enough that he can still see Jackson as he gets his own view full of Jinyoung's hard cock before he wraps his free hand around it, his breath hitching before turning into a long, drawn out moan.

He gets Mandarin laced with his name in response, and it's all the encouragement he needs to keep going, fast and harsh while keeping his eyes on Jackson, Jackson who finally pulls his own dick out of his briefs.

Jinyoung makes a sound between a growl and a whine, " _Jackson,_ " he cries out, desperate.

" _God, Jinyoung, wish I could suck you off right now,_ " he groans, " _bet you'd taste so good_ "

" _Wh-what else would you do?_ " he manages to get out, forcing himself to slow down so he can focus on Jackson.

" _I want to do so many things to you, Jinyoung,_ " he bites his lips but Jinyoung's stare zooms in on his hand, watches as he thumbs the head on an upward stroke. " _Want to feel you all over, find all of your sensitive spots and cover you in marks_ "

He whimpers at that, closes his eyes to imagine Jackson above him just for a moment. Imagines himself covered in marks the day after, hiding them behind suits and smiles at the office. "Fuck, _God,_ fuck-" he opens his eyes again, catches Jackson smirking at him, hand still working himself fast.

" _You close, puppy?_ " he sounds so proud of himself, but Jinyoung still nods. " _Good, I am, too_ " he hums. " _You look so good like that, you have no idea_ " he keeps talking.

Jinyoung's breath hitches as more high whines and moans escape him, chanting Jackson's name over and over.

Jackson keeps talking, telling Jinyoung sweet nothings laced with very detailed descriptions of how he'd like to wreck him.

Jinyoung squeezes his eyes shut so hard he sees white as he comes.

He's still trying to catch his breath when he opens them again, vision swimming before finally focusing back on Jackson just in time to see him coming over his hand and abs with his name on his tongue.

Jinyoung obviously lied. This is what he's going to dream about for weeks.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Jaebum looks knowingly at him the whole lunch. At this point, Jinyoung won't be surprised if Jaebum and him have developed an unintentional telepathic connection that lets his best friend know exactly what he's thinking of right now.

Youngjae stays oblivious and just looks relieved that Jinyoung is more-or-less back to himself.

"Weren't you supposed to go to Osaka?" Jinyoung asks half way through lunch, suddenly remembering helping Youngjae with his presentation.

Youngjae deflates, shoulders sagging and Jinyoung feels like the worst friend in the world. "They decided to send Wooyoung alone" he looks away, trying to look indifferent. "It's fine, I wasn't ready anyway"

"Hey, don't say that" Jinyoung frowns. Jaebum reaches out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but says nothing. "I went over your presentation, it was great. They're really stupid for not sending you"

Youngjae smiles weakly, probably from politeness. "It's fine, really" he tries again. "I'd get a chance next time"

"You should have gotten it this time" he says.

Jaebum kicks him under the table and mouths "you're not helping" at him in response.

Jinyoung sighs, forces a comforting smile on. "We'll go over the presentation again tomorrow, okay? With Jaebum, too," he nods towards the oldest, "present it to us like you did to management. We can give you pointers. We can video call Taecyeon"

Jaebum hums in agreement, squeezing his shoulder. "Next time is yours, for sure"

It seems to cheer him up enough for a real smile to show. "Thank you"

Jinyoung relaxes back in his chair, casually looking around the restaurant when he catches sight of someone familiar. He stares at him until he realizes who is that, but by then he's staring back. "Oh, God. No" he groans and looks down at the table.

"What happened?" Youngjae asks at the same time Jaebum asks, "who did you see?"

He doesn't get to answer either of them before He gets there. "Hey, Jinyoung, right?"

"Yeah," he forces out, a slightly uncomfortable smile on his face. "Jaehyung, was it?"

Jaehyung looks pleasantly surprised. "I didn't expect you to remember, you were completely out that night" he chuckles.

His friends give him quizzical looks, so he sighs and gets to introductions. "That's Jaehyung, Wonpil's flatmate and... Bandmate?" he frowns a bit, but Jaehyung nods in approvement so he continues. "These are Jaebum and Youngjae," he gestures to each of them on their name, "they work with Wonpil and I"

The three of them bow slightly with a "nice to meet you" at the same time while Jinyoung sits there, still uncomfortable and also scared Wonpil is here, too. He isn't ready.

"You guys should come watch us tonight. Wonpil is performing, too" Jaehyung offers.

Jinyoung knows all the eyes are on him. "I already have plans for tonight" he says.

"Maybe next time" Jaebum says immediately after.

"I'll ask Wonpil for the details," Youngjae says, always polite, "good luck either way. I'm sure you'll do great"

Jaehyung beams, nods. "Great, see you guys around," he says before zeroing on Jinyoung, "I hope I'll see you soon" he adds and walks back to his table.

Jinyoung kind of wants to die. "Do you think he's going to tell Wonpil he saw us?" he turns back to them.

"Yes" they both say together.

He groans. "Yeah. Okay. It's fine. I'm fine. We're working together, it's going to be fine" he mumbles mostly to himself.

Jaebum frowns while Youngjae mostly looks at them in confusion.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

It's most definitely not fine.

Wonpil tries waiting in his cubicle much like last time. Unlike last time, Jinyoung gets to work with Yugyeom who spent the night after they went out.

Yugyeom stops mid sentence when they reach the cubicle, looks between the surprised Wonpil and the panicked Jinyoung and makes the decision to keep talking as if he never stopped.

"Hey, uhm," Wonpil cuts him again, Yugyeom rolls his eyes in an obvious annoyment, "can I talk to Jinyoung? Alone?"

"I'm talking to him right now," Yugyeom answers before Jinyoung can respond. "You can try again later" he adds in a dry tone.

Jinyoung knows Yugyeom can be ruthless, has been the victim of his savage tongue more than once- and never thought he'd be so thankful for it. He blinks in surprise at the realization more than anything else.

Wonpil frowns, looks between them before deflating visually. He leaves the cup on Jinyoung's desk, and Yugyeom bodily blocks him from getting closer to Jinyoung on his way out.

Yugyeom returns to the topic of the latest episode of his favorite anime as if nothing happened, and if he thinks it's weird that Jinyoung pulls him into a tight hug at what must be the recap of the episode's climax- well, he doesn't mention it.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Office gossip works its magic again, and Jinyoung can't seem to catch a break for himself.

Yugyeom leaves his cubicle only when Jimin and Yerin stop by. The girls leave when Youngjae comes, and then on lunch everyone seems to want to eat with him.

He catches glimpses of Wonpil during the day, trying to catch Jinyoung but always brushed off by whoever is with him right now.

It's quite obvious that Jinyoung, somehow, got to keep all the friends in this, well, divorce- but he also doesn't like this situation. They're friends. He likes Wonpil, even if not the same way Wonpil likes him. And really, Wonpil should be the one with all the friends after this.

He excuses himself to the restroom when Jeongyeon and Nayeon try to follow him back to his cubicle. They let him go, albeit reluctantly.

He closes the stall's door behind himself and lets out a long sigh. This was his least productive day since he started working here, and he feels like he's going crazy.

He hears the door to the room open and he sags against the stall's door, half expecting someone to have followed him so he won't be alone, God forbid.

He's not completely wrong. "Jinyoung?" calls the familiar voice of Wonpil.

His first instinct is to keep silent. But he also doesn't want things to get worse. "Yeah, I'm here" he sighs and exits the stall.

Wonpil looks relieved, probably because Jinyoung isn't avoiding him. "Is there anyone else here?" he waits a moment before looking at the main door. "Can I lock it if I promise not to do anything? I don't want people barging in"

Jinyoung hesitates for a moment before nodding. It's Wonpil. He trusts him with his life.

"Thanks God," he breaths out, locking the door before returning to look at Jinyoung. "I thought I wouldn't get a chance to talk with you today, the whole office just turned on me suddenly"

Jinyoung winces at that. "Yeah, yes. Uhm. Sorry. I didn't expect that to happen. I only told Jaebum and he would never... I don't know how it got to this"

"You told Jaebum?" Wonpil looks terrified.

Jinyoung doesn't blame him. "I- sorry, I just needed to tell someone and he's my best friend. I know you're not out. I'm sorry" he feels like he's apologizing too much in this conversation considering the situation. He doesn't say so out loud.

"It's- yeah. I'm not..." he looks so scared.

Jinyoung feels his stomach twisting. "I'm not- I'm not going to tell anyone else. Jaebum not going to, either. I promise you" he takes a step closer, and it seems to snap Wonpil out of whatever is going in his head.

"I'm sorry for Saturday," he says, swallowing loudly, "I took advantage of you when you were vulnerable, and it wasn't my intention. You just looked so..." he looks at him with sad eyes as he tries to find his words, "I wanted to show you how much I care about you, and I did it all wrong"

"You did," Jinyoung doesn't try to sugarcoat it and Wonpil flinches, "you don't even realize how it threw me off. You're one of my closest friends, I trust you," he doesn't use past tenses and it's obvious on Wonpil's face he notices that, too, "but it hurt me. I spent most of Saturday in tears"

Wonpil looks just how Jinyoung feels- a mix of hurt, sorry and regret. "I'm sorry, Jinyoung," he says again, "I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me. I don't want to lose you. You're one of my closest friends, too" he clenches his shirt just above his heart as if he's in physical pain.

Jinyoung can't say no to him when he's like that, not when he sounds so sincere. "I'm dating someone," he says instead, "Jackson, the one from the pictures. And I really like him. He wanted me to tell you to stay away," Wonpil clenches harder at this, eyes widening in panic, "but I told him it's not going to happen. I care about you too much, you know?" he offers a small, friendly smile.

It takes a moment for Wonpil to fully process his words, probably still too scared he fucked it up beyond repair- but then his face softens and he lets his hand drop to his side. "God, I was so scared you'd never want to talk to me again"

"Never. You were up to hiding bodies with me, it'd take more than a kiss to break this kind of friendship" he jokes in a try to cheer him up. He isn't sure how he ends up comforting Wonpil, but he comes to realize that maybe he wasn't as upset with the blond as he was with himself.

"Jinyoung," Wonpil breathes out and takes a step forward. Jinyoung forces himself to stand still, even if his instincts scream at him to run. "Thank you. So much" he pulls him into the tightest hug ever, probably crushing some bones. "I really doesn't deserve your forgiveness"

Jinyoung hums fondly, hugs him back. "I think you should watch more Disney movies. People there do much worse things and still get forgiven"

He laughs, a real laugh that relaxes Jinyoung, and lets him go. "Thank you," he says again, pauses for a beat and then adds, "I'm still sorry"

Jinyoung nods, because he thinks Wonpil should still be sorry so he can't bring himself to say something about it. "Let's go back to the office. I really have to get some work done today" he sighs and walks around Wonpil to unlock the door and get out.

He isn't too surprised to find a frowning Jaebum waiting just outside the door, his frown morphing to a glare at the sight of Wonpil following behind Jinyoung.

"It's fine, we're fine," Jinyoung says before Jaebum can even open his mouth, "let's go tell the protect-Jinyoung-squad they can let me work in silence now" he catches Jaebum by the arm and pulls him along.

He feels Jaebum looking back to glare one last time at Wonpil. He doesn't mention it.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

"How did I let you guys talk me into this?" Jinyoung asks in defeat as Yugyeom and Suzy fuss over his wig.

"How did you store it?" Yugyeom half whines half scolds while trying to detangle a braid enough to rebraid right.

Jeongyeon comes to replace Suzy so she can go finish Jaebum's makeup. "Oh deer, that’s no good" she hip bumps Yugyeom out of the way, trying to imitate Oaken's voice.

Jinyoung laughs at Yugyeom's pouty face combined with the antlers headband. "I like your mustache," he tells Jeongyeon and gets a tug on his real hair in return. "You work those sideburns much better than Hans over there?" he tries and gets a glare from Suzy.

"Don't forget your makeup future is in Hans' hands" she says. Jaebum laughs in the background.

Jinyoung sighs. "You should be on my side, Elsa" he calls out as Jeongyeon starts rebraiding his wig.

"Maybe when Hans can't poke out my eyes" he shrugs but still does some finger-hearts in his direction.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

The party is overwhelming.

Usually, Jinyoung doesn't dress up much, maybe wears a headband or something that is Halloween spirited, but not enough to stick out between all the costumes.

This time, albeit against his will, Jaebum and him are the center of the attention. Everyone compliment and ask them to pose for pictures and selfies with barely enough time for them to actually enjoy themselves.

"Look out, reindeer coming through!" Wonpil calls out in his best impersonation of Kristoff, holding to Yugyeom's shoulders as the younger leads what seems like a conga line of the rest of their group. Jinyoung pulls Jaebum with him as he joins the line, placing his hands on Youngjae's shoulders.

"Oh, God, salvation" Jaebum leans over to say, sounding every bit relieved to escape the pictures as Jinyoung feels.

He breaks off of the conga line when they pass near the bar. Jaebum stays in the line, which means they won't be bothered for pictures for now. He smiles when the bartender coos at him, keeps standing there and indulging her in conversation in exchange for a steady stream of drinks and shots.

Somewhere around the fourth shot a Pabbie-dressed Wooyoung joins him, dragging a well dressed stranger. Said stranger is a client from Thailand, and apparently a friend of Wooyoung from when he took a semester there. Jinyoung doesn't catch his name, and at this point he's drunk enough to not be ashamed when he's caught staring.

When he starts getting dizzy (and maybe just a little bit like a third wheel to their catching-up conversation) he excuses himself in a search for food to battle the alcohol.

He ends up finding Wonpil and Suzy in an arm wrestling position, Nayeon standing between them and overlooking the whole thing. Jinyoung blinks a few times, not quite believing his eyes (just how much did he drink?), before Jimin catches him by the hand and pulls him towards them. She's dressed as one of the trolls and looks impossibly cute, and Jinyoung is too busy taking her in to notice she is talking.

"Well?" Nayeon asks impatiently, snapping him from his thoughts. He looks at her quizzically and she rolls her eyes, then repeats, "Suzy or Wonpil?" gesturing towards the two in question, still holding their hands as if about to wrestle.

Jinyoung blinks, considers, and tilts his head as he says, "Wonpil?"

Suzy pouts. Everyone else cheers. And then she uses the distraction to slam Wonpil's arm on the table.

Jinyoung is both too drunk and too overwhelmed to realize what's happening, but then the two of them get up and peck his cheeks at the same time. Someone takes a picture, and then starts the real chaos.

A few things happen at once: first of all, Jaebum and Youngjae push away Wonpil and Suzy and replicate the picture, only with disgustingly wet smooches that probably smear his carefully painted freckles (Suzy screeches, so he guesses he's right). In the background, behind a laughing Nayeon, he thinks he sees Wooyoung leaning over to kiss the Thai client.

Suddenly, the voice of their CEO cuts through the music, making everyone wince as he starts talking while someone is adjusting the volume. By the time Jinyoung realizes what he's talking about, Yugyeom picks him off the ground, bridal style, and starts walking towards the stage at the end of the room. The world was already spinning for Jinyoung, so he holds on to the younger harder than he intends, barely lets go when he's set back down.

Wooyoung is talking now, holding a microphone, and speaking to the room as if he didn't just kiss a guy out there in the open bar. He gestures towards their group a few times, thanking everyone and mentioning Yugyeom enough times to make the youngest actually blush.

Everyone is on Yugyeom the moment Wooyoung finishes talking, either ruffling his hair fondly or slapping his back proudly, congratulating him on the win.

Yugyeom pulls Jinyoung and Jaebum into a tight hug, obviously drunk enough to be this happy and emotional over winning a costume contest at a work event. Jinyoung thinks he he sees some tears at the corner of his eyes.

They're pulled into another session of group photos, and by the end of it, Jinyoung is exhausted enough to drop dead.

He sits down at one of the tables, having found some finger-food to munch on. Wonpil joins him not long after, and he shoves his plate at him in offering.

"What a night, huh?" Wonpil smiles before picking up something to eat.

Jinyoung nods, then sighs. "Can't wait for Yugyeom to use all the pictures against me for the rest of my life" he says sarcastically.

Wonpil laughs, pushes his chair just enough to sit closer to Jinyoung, throws an arm around his shoulders. "Can I get a selfie with my princess?"

"Only if you promise not call me princess ever again" he makes a disgusted face, but still smiles when Wonpil points his phone at them. His makeup is smeared, and his wig was a mess from the start (don't tell Jeongyeon), but they still look cute like that. He smiles fondly at Wonpil, reaches out to fix his hair. "You make a good ice master"

"And deliverer" he laughs, reaching up to lace his fingers with Jinyoung's. "We could make a cute couple" he hums.

Jinyoung pulls his hand away quickly as if he was burnt. "Wonpil" he warns, scolds. Wonpil looks sorry but doesn't say so. He stares him down a moment longer before shaking his head and getting up, power walking to the restroom.

He's half expecting Wonpil to follow him again, contemplates locking the door behind him but figuring he can't lock out everyone else. He gets in the farthest stall, leaning against its door after locking it. He should probably be more concerned about his new habit of hiding in restrooms.

His phone starts ringing then, pulling him out of his thoughts. He expects is to be Jaebum searching for him, but isn't disappointed to see it's not. " _You're back to good timings_ " he hums when he answers it.

" _Am I?_ " Jackson sounds surprised, maybe a bit confused, " _it's too early for you to be home. Aren't you in your office party?_ "

" _I am, but just got away from the crowd for now_ " he explains. " _Needed some silence_ "

" _Are you okay?_ " Jackson sounds genuinely worried.

" _Yeah,_ " he says quickly, " _just overwhelmed. The reaction to our group costume is... Wow, really,_ " he laughs, " _we won first place_ "

" _Oh, cool! What did you get?_ " he asks but doesn't let Jinyoung answer, " _you still owe me pictures_ "

Jinyoung laughs, knows he's probably blushing but still offeres, " _want to move to vid--?_ "

" _Yes, be right back_ " he says before Jinyoung even finishes talking, and calls back with video in a record time.

Jinyoung is laughing when he answers, but he laughs even harder when Jackson finally shows up on the screen- dressed as Mario. " _Oh, my God_ "

" _I should be saying that!_ " Jackson is dumbfounded, staring at Jinyoung with big eyes, " _are you Anna? Did you guys go as Frozen? Of course you won!_ "

Jinyoung keeps laughing, probably keeps blushing, too. " _Yugyeom went overboard. It paid off_ " he smiles, still taking the other in. " _I can't believe you're Mario. Do you have a Luigi?_ "

Jackson shakes his head, a laugh escaping him, " _I have something better_ " he says then looks away from the phone and yells out in Mandarin. Mark pops up on the screen a moment later, dressed as Princess Peach.

" _You guys are the best_ " Jinyoung starts laughing again.

" _You're pretty cute yourself. Should've been Cinderella_ " Mark shrugs then elbows Jackson lightly before telling him something in Mandarin.

Jackson answers him, then looks back to Jinyoung. " _We should get going. Yuta is having a party and already texted us we're late_ " he sighs. " _Text me before you go to sleep?_ "

Jinyoung nods, humming. " _Sure. Have fun, puppy. Send me pictures!_ "

" _Same_ " he returns, blowing him a kiss before hanging up.

Jinyoung stays in the stall just for a while longer before he feels ready to rejoin the party. He finds Jaebum and doesn't leave his side for the rest of the party, politely refusing each shot or drink he's given with the excuse of work the next day.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

The next day starts comfortably mellow, with pretty much everyone subdued by different levels of hangovers.

Jinyoung spends his morning alternating between exchanging Halloween parties stories with Jackson and massaging Jaebum's head and shoulders to ease the pain.

Yugyeom, who is as unaffected as usual, comes over to his cubicle just before lunch. "Wooyoung asked me to entertain the Thai client for lunch" he announces, pulling a slightly shorter man next to him.

Jaebum is nonchalant while Jinyoung is confused. "That's not the client I met yesterday" he says, frowning.

Yugyeom shrugs, "we got the junior, Wooyoung got the senior"

"What happened to the Thai branch?" Jaebum tilts his head, but still stands up to bow slightly at the client, pulling Jinyoung to do the same.

"What do you mean, what happened to them?" Yugyeom frowns.

"Why are we babysitting?" Jinyoung rephrases, smiling sweetly at the confused foreigner despite his words. "He obviously has no idea what we are saying"

Yugyeom thinks for a moment, then shrugs. "His name is BamBam" he says, BamBam perking up at the sound of his name. "Jaebum, Jinyoung" he gestures to each of them and BamBam nods. "See? We can communicate. Everything's good. Let's go"

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

They try to teach BamBam Korean during lunch. ‘They’ being Yugyeom, and ‘try’ being pointing out items and repeating their names as if talking to a toddler.

BamBam returns the favor by doing the same thing only in Thai, and Jinyoung really feels like he's babysitting.

"They're cute," Jaebum points out, leaning against Jinyoung, "kind of reminds me of us in our first lecture together, trying to figure out what everything in the syllabus meant"

Jinyoung laughs, shaking his head lightly. "It did feel like a foreign language"

"We've gotten better at it, though" he smiles.

"Yeah, we did" he hums thoughtfully, "did you know Wooyoung took a semester abroad?"

He nods, piling some more food onto the plates of the younger dou, "he mentioned it a few times, yeah"

"He met BamBam's partner there," he shrugs, "he introduced him to me yesterday. And then I saw them kissing just before our branch was announced as the winner" he leans to whisper the last part, not wanting Yugyeom to hear them.

Jaebum's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and Jinyoung knows he's holding back an over dramatic response. "Are you sure?"

He shrugs one shoulder, glancing at BamBam for a second. "Well, we are babysitting while they're on a lunch date"

Jaebum thinks it over, leaning back in his seat. "Huh," he says, frowning, "can't believe he hid it so well in an office that has bets on us"

Jinyoung laughs, shaking his head before turning his attention to the youngers. "Do you want bingso for desert?" he asks Yugyeom.

Yugyeom nods enthusiastically and starts miming it to BamBam while repeating the word.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Wooyoung drops by Jinyoung's cubicle on his way out of the office, knocking lightly on the wall to catch his attention. "I forwarded you the latest report from Taecyeon, can you compare it to our numbers? We need it by tomorrow's morning meeting"

Jinyoung clicks away at the computer, checking for the report. It's a long one. He frowns but still hums. "Sure thing," he turns around in his chair to look at him, "are you sure you don't want to go over it yourself first?" he tilts his head.

"I... I have plans" he scratches his nape, "I thought I'd get around to that but I'm already running late"

Jinyoung hums again, a small smile tugging at his lips, "big date?"

He shakes his head, "Nichkhun contacted some Korean friends who did the semester abroad with us, so more like a small get together"

"Oh" he nods, "Nichkhun is the Thai client, right?" he makes sure.

"Yeah. Thanks for taking care of BamBam during lunch, by the way. He said he had a great time"

Jinyoung smiles, waving his hand dismissively, "Yugyeom did most of the entertaining"

He laughs, "I can imagine. Anyway, I've got to go. Call me if something goes wrong, okay?"

Jinyoung hums, nodding again. "Have fun" he calls as he turns back to the computer.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

Wooyoung is uncharacteristically late the next morning, which means Jinyoung has to cover for him as the next person with the most knowledge about the client.

The meeting passes without any mishaps, but Jinyoung is still worried about Wooyoung throughout it.

He looks for him the moment he steps outside of the meeting but isn't really ready to find the older in his own cubicle, looking ready to cry at any given moment. "Wooyoung," he calls out in careful tone to catch his attention and not scare him, "is everything okay?"

Wooyoung jolts up in his seat, eyes wide, "hi, yeah, yes," he manages, rubbing at his face, "sorry. Yes. Everything's fine, I just wanted to apologize for missing the meeting, I heard you had to cover for me"

"It's fine, I know the client well" he shrugs, leans against his desk to try and get a better look at the older. "Did something happen?"

He bites his lips, looking at Jinyoung for a moment longer before sighing. "Nichkhun had his flight back early this morning. It was rough"

"Oh" he isn't sure what to make of it. He frowns, thinks it over. "Are you two...?" he starts but doesn't finish.

Wooyoung still gets him. "Kind of, yeah" he mumbles, "it's tough, with the distance. We missed some days together because I was in Japan"

Jinyoung nods, places a comforting hand at his shoulder. "At least you saw each other," he tries to cheer him up, "and he was here for the party"

"Yeah," he smiles weakly, "it was nice. I just missed him a lot" he sighs again, rubs his eyes as if to push back tears. "How was the meeting?" he changes the subject.

❆❀❆❀❆❀❆

" _You look sad_ " Jackson tells him over the video call that evening, frowning as he takes him in. " _What happened?_ "

Jinyoung takes a deep breath in, sighs it out. " _I had a talk with Wooyoung today_ " he mumbles. " _He's in a kind of a long distance relationship, too, and..._ " he isn't sure how to phrase it. " _It's hard. They miss each other all the time,_ " he hesitates for a moment before adding, " _I miss you all the time_ "

Jackson's expression softens, " _I miss you all the time, too, puppy. I know it's hard, but we manage, right?_ "

" _We're not dating as long,_ " he mostly guesses, " _I don't think we can compare_ "

" _Don't belittle us. I really do miss you daily_ " he pouts. Cute. " _Can I come over next weekend?_ "

Oh. Jinyoung knows the surprise is clear on his face. " _Next weekend?_ " he repeats.

" _Yeah,_ " he smiles, scratching his nape sheepishly, " _I might have already looked at some flights..._ "

" _Jackson,_ " he says, voice full of fondness, " _do you mean that?_ "

He shrugs, " _I was ready to fly back with you, if you wanted_ " he jokes, but Jinyoung has a feeling he's also just a bit serious. " _Yeah, I mean it. If it's okay with you--_ "

" _Of course it's okay with me!_ " he cuts him mid-sentence, " _I really want to see you again. Please come over,_ " he smiles so hard his cheeks start to hurt, " _I can't wait, this is going to be the slowest week of my life_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like the surprise side-couple? khunyoung is love, khunyoung is life  
> thanks for keeping up with me and my shenanigans.
> 
> kudos and comments give me life!


End file.
